Diplomacia y Negocio
by fer451
Summary: Elizabeth Collins ha vuelto a Inglaterra para dejar de escapar de su enemigo James Moriarty, una perfecta mente criminal nunca antes vista, pero al llegar a Londres, tendrá que lidiar con sus conocidos y antiguos amigos de adolescencia. Muchas cosas se interpondrán en su camino, pero solo uno podrá llevarla hasta el final de esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Elizabeth Collins ha vuelto a Inglaterra para dejar de escapar de su enemigo James Moriarty, una perfecta mente criminal nunca antes vista, pero al llegar a Londres, tendrá que lidiar con sus conocidos y antiguos amigos de adolescencia. Muchas cosas se interpondrán en su camino, pero solo uno podrá llevarla hasta el final de esta historia, será difícil, pero siendo una mujer de armas tomar (y lo digo literalmente) sabrá como solucionar los diversos problemas que se le enfrentarán.

Advertencia:

Esta novela está basada en la serie de "Sherlock" de la BBC. Al igual que sus escenas, algunas están modificadas. Los personajes de este fan ficción, son propiedad de la serie de Sherlock Holmes y de sus escritores.

* * *

**Cap. 0. Enero, Año 2013. **

Guardé el francotirador en mi habitación, no quería que Mycroft viera mis juguetes preferidos, miré mi reloj, faltaban solo treinta minutos para que el británico pisara uno de mis lugares más valiosos en mi vida, mi departamento personal, me senté en el sillón, me cruce de piernas y miré mi alrededor, miré uno de los cuadros que Amy había colgado y que no volví a sacar, era un retrato de los Beatles, eso era lo único que nos hacia recordar a nuestra Inglaterra aquí en Paris, además de que era uno de sus grupos favoritos. Había un televisor de mediano tamaño, la encendí, estaban emitiendo un matinal, donde al parecer enseñaban como curar a alguien herido, entrecerré los ojos, eso me hizo recordar a las múltiples heridas, en su mayoría cortes y golpes en mi cuerpo, que me había sufrido en mis tiempos de guerra, pero con dinero y las cirugías, la mayoría ha podido desaparecer. Solo escuche la televisión mientras los minutos restantes pasaban, nunca fui fanática de la pantalla chica.

Mis manos estaban heladas, estiré más las mangas de mi blusa para ver si podía conseguir un poco del calor de mis muñecas, siempre he tenido mis manos heladas, siempre.

Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos, pero Mycroft nunca era puntual, más bien era puntual en llegar minutos antes de lo acordado, un hombre responsable sin duda. De pronto un ruido me hizo dejar mi reloj de pulsera, eran gritos de multitud, todo provenía del primer piso, en la calle. Me asome por el balcón y mire abajo, la gente corría lejos de la entrada del departamento - ¿Pero que…? - había un auto detenido en medio de la calle con varios hombres escondidos detrás del coche, todos armados con pistolas, todos apuntando a un solo punto, a un automóvil negro estacionado en la vereda peatonal, me encontraba en el sexto piso, esto debía verlo por mi misma. Rápidamente saque la pistola con silenciador que había debajo de la mesa de centro de mi departamento, le quite el silenciador y lo deje escondido en el sillón, al momento de guardarla en la parte trasera de mis jeans se escucho un tiroteo, me dí prisa, cerré la puerta de mi departamento y baje corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia.

Al llegar al segundo piso se escucho un ultimo disparo, si Mycroft veía todo esto, escaparía de la zona, no sería idiota para arriesgarse. Por alguna razón estaban estos hombres, había una probabilidad de que fuera por mi causa, la mujer que quería ver Moriarty muerta… acaso… ¿eso quería al final? ¿Qué muriera aquí en Paris? ¿en mi departamento?

Saque mi arma mientras caminaba por el hall del edificio, no había gente, camine con cuidado y miré la amplia puerta delantera, cerca de ella estaba el auto que estaba a unos metros estacionado en la vereda y esa amenazado por los hombres armados, me acerque más, y vi a un hombre sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el automóvil con un rostro de dolor, se tomaba el brazo derecho… era Mycroft.

- No…- dije ahogada. Corrí rápidamente, pero antes de salir por la puerta principal, un hombre comienza a disparar, me agache rápidamente, donde por inercia mis brazos cubrieron mi cabeza, el suelo del hall siempre había sido peligroso, ya que la limpieza que hacían los funcionarios provocaba que a veces fuese resbaloso. Por suerte ninguna bala me había llegado, busque al responsable, ya lo tenia fijado, me asomé por ultima vez y le disparé justo en el hombro, el hombre cayó herido y dejo a un lado su pistola. Me incorpore nuevamente y corrí donde estaba Mycroft.

- Tengo que llevarte a un hospital… - Mycroft me miró asustado. - tranquilo…

Mycroft apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, su brazo seguía sangrando, había mucha sangre, trate de levantarlo pero un segundo tiroteo me puso en alerta.

- ¡Súbelo al auto, ya! - grito un hombre de traje, era uno de sus guardaespaldas. Levante a Mycroft con cuidado, y lo subí al automóvil donde la puerta ya estaba abierta, la cerré, corrí para subirme por el otro lado, mientras que el ultimo hombre que nos atacaba, había caído muerto gracias al guardaespaldas, me subí, el guardaespaldas también lo hizo rápidamente y encendió el automóvil.

- Mycroft… tranquilo, debes quedarte quieto - Mycroft solo se quejaba - mantente presionado - tuve la idea de usar su corbata como torniquete, el guardaespaldas condujo a toda velocidad tocando la bocina - cuidado - coloque la corbata alrededor de su herida, luego hice un nudo y lo mantuve apretado - vas a estar bien… lo prometo - hice que el pobre Mycroft apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho, miré el camino nuevamente, afortunadamente no había transito ni nada que impidiera la velocidad del automóvil.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? - le pregunte al chofer.

- No lo sé, nos estaban siguiendo desde hace pocos minutos.

- ¿Iban a por Mycroft?

- No estoy seguro

- ¿Y la CIA?

- Estaba detrás de nosotros, ¿no los vio? - "todo fue tan rápido" pensé.

- ¿Ahora nos siguen? - miré nuevamente a Mycroft.

- Si…

- Mycroft… - llame su atención, debía vigilar que no se desmayara, ¿pero que culpa tenía? Había perdido sangre- Mycroft… mantente despierto, por favor - con una mano tome su mejilla - Mycroft… - al parecer no me escuchaba, su mirada estaba perdida en otro lado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, estaba entrando en shock - Mycroft por favor, no… - era muchísima la sangre que había perdido, todo su abrigo estaba sucio, parte de su chaqueta igual, la mano del brazo herido estaba completamente pálida - Mycroft no cierres los ojos, ¡Mycroft! - grite su nombre con desesperación.

El guardaespaldas frenó en seco el automóvil, habíamos llegado a urgencias, se bajo, paso deslizándose por el capot y rápidamente abrió la puerta en donde Mycroft se encontraba, el hombre fue mucho más ágil y lo saco enseguida. Mientras me bajaba mire como un grupo de médicos y asistentes que corría con una camilla para poder socorrerlo, ayude cómo pude para subirlo, y me dispuse a seguí al equipo medico, Mycroft aun no reaccionaba.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - me pregunto uno de los asistentes en ingles.

- Ha recibido una bala en su brazo derecho - respondió el medico en francés, ellos ya sabían de la situación. Detrás de mi se escuchan sirenas de emergencias, miré de reojo, se trataba de la CIA y de la policía francesa.

Justo cuando van entrando por unas puertas privadas para el publico, una mujer se me acerca y me obliga a no seguir caminando.

- ¡Mycroft! - grité por ultima vez mientras forcejeaba con la desconocida mujer. Esperaba de todo corazón que Mycroft Holmes no dejara este mundo.

* * *

Nota de la escritora:

Hola a todos, espero que con este capitulo pueda capturar tu atención, éste es un extracto de un capitulo que terminé hace días, espero no se aburran con esperar el capitulo original.

Bien, como leyeron arriba, reconocerán algunas escenas de la serie popular que tiene la BBC, Sherlock. Espero algunas y algunos no lo tomen como plagio, ya que todos los personajes de la serie son propiedad de la BBC y de sus escritores. Me ha costado adaptarme a una nueva situación, ya que debo seguir con la historia de la serie, solo espero que les guste.

Fue… grandioso escribir este capitulo, creo que toma la posición numero dos de mis favoritos. No paré de escribir, me imaginaba cada situación, cada movimiento en mi mente… olvidaba que estaba escribiendo frente a un computador… no hasta cuando alguien de la familia te llama la atención y te pide ayuda con la televisión o te llaman a comer.

Otra cosa…

No se si he capturado correctamente la figura de Mycroft (Actor: Mark Gatiss), pero lo he moldeado un poco, ya que no tengo idea (y menos ustedes) de cómo podría relacionarse con una mujer, (si, verán mucho a Mycroft en este fan ficción) Y sobre Elizabeth pueden imaginarse a quien sea, ya que durante la historia no la describo físicamente en su totalidad, pero si me preguntan en quien me imagino, pues a Diane Kruger, versión cabello castaño oscuro y de hace siete años atrás, ahora se ve más señora.

Espero tener quejas, dudas, sugerencias y/o aplausos de parte de ustedes, los lectores, quienes son los únicos que pueden dar vida a esta historia y a mis manos, claro.

Atte. Fernanda.

Fans psicópata de Mycroft Holmes y Mark Gatiss. 23 años, Estudiante del área de la medicina, Chilena.

PD: Perdonen por favor de todo corazón por mi ortografía, pero es una debilidad que tengo desde que tengo diez años. Pero mi imaginación no me quita nadie. =D


	2. Bienvenida a Inglaterra

**Capitulo 1. Bienvenida a Inglaterra.**

Septiembre 2011.

Mi corazón nunca fue una distracción en los campos de batalla, pero justo ahora, en la persecución menos peligrosa de toda mi vida, mi corazón quería salir arrancando por mi garganta y así, explotar en mis manos con todos esos latidos que daba por segundo. Mi respiración era relajada y tranquila, mis ojos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que Mycroft podría hacer en ese momento. Mis tacones fueron mi presentación, Mycroft se giro junto con su copa de vino tinto, su fría mirada, penetro mis ojos y sonreí levemente. – Cuanto tiempo ha pasado señor Holmes…

Mycroft Holmes. La primera palabra que definía mi mente a ese nombre era poder. Mycroft tenía poder, trabaja en el ministerio británico, un hombre inteligente, astuto, calculador y manipulador, pero más que un manipulador era más bien persuasivo. No era conocido en los medios, de hecho su cargo en el ministerio fue inventado en el departamento de servicio secreto británico por él mismo, era un hombre libre de dedicación en la CIA. Enigmático, su apareciencia física no decía mucho, no era un hombre atractivo, por lo menos no para que una mujer pueda girarse para observarlo con detención, pero no todas tenemos los mismos gustos, de hecho no tenía contacto con la gente común y corriente, eso me hacía pensar que por lo menos para él yo no era corriente y mucho menos común. Un hombre de 41 años de edad, elegante, su forma de vestir era exquisita y perfecta, siempre llevaba un traje, muchos de ellos de marcas especiales, muy ordenado, pero bueno… esa es la apariencia de alguien quien trabaja en gobierno. Dedicado a su trabajo, pero un hombre peligroso si llegas a meterte con él.  
- Elizabeth… no deberías estar aquí – dijo mirando su copa de vino tinto y su otra mano en su bolsillo.  
Finalmente le regale una amplia sonrisa que él no quiso ver – yo también me siento… feliz de verlo de nuevo – dije de forma irónica, acercándome un poco más a él mis tacones resonaban en la recepción vacía del tercer piso – De hecho, me sorprende verlo por aquí – me coloque a su lado, pero mi rostro solo observaba la oscuridad de la ventana y mi reflejo en él. - …no frecuentas estar rodeado de gente que no conoces, no me digas que estas buscando amigos querido Mycroft…  
- …El hombre a quien buscas… ya no se encuentra en este lugar… - Mycroft comenzó a hablar en voz baja, sentía como sus ojos observaban mi perfil.  
- …eso a ti no te importa, tú haces tu trabajo… y yo hago el mío.  
- Sabes que no te dejaré hacerlo… - giro su cuerpo y por fin encontré los ojos de Mycroft, mi mentón tuvo que levantarse varios centímetros más para mirar sus encantadores ojos azules, y sus pupilas dilatadas producto de la poca luz que había en la habitación, Mycroft media aproximadamente un metro ochenta, siémbreme han gustado los hombres más altos que yo.  
- ¿Quieres apostar? – esta vez mi rostro se acerco más de lo que debía, pero me incorpore luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Mycroft no contrajo ni un músculo, hablaba con seriedad, siempre fue muy serio, pocas veces lo he visto sonreír, las veces que lo hacia, lo hacia deforma irónica. Me acerque al ventanal y salí al pequeño balcón. La fiesta que se estaba dando en el hotel Magnum no era la mejor de todas, había mucho protocolo y gente de gran importancia, mucho no se podía hacer, más que comportarse como una dama de alta clase. Mycroft se acerco a mí y comenzó hablar en ese tono que tanto me encantaba, su voz era casi aterciopelada. - ¿Por qué crees que voy a fracasar? – le pregunté.  
- No lo creo… - sacó de su bolsillo un elegante encendedor plateado junto con un cigarro en bajo alquitrán. – el trabajo que tú haces… está interfiriendo con el mío.  
- Más bien… tu reputación. Descuida, no lo mataré si eso es lo que te preocupa, tan solo… voy a recuperar algo que me fue encargado.  
- ¿Así que también estas detrás de ese código? Oh Elizabeth… - encendió su cigarro - tú no trabajas por tan poco dinero.  
- No es el dinero… - sonreí – el dinero no compraría lo que estoy a punto de adquirir.  
Mycroft rió bajo y libero todo el humo acumulado en sus, tal vez, cancerígenos pulmones.  
- Solo dejémoslo en que… es algo que tu no me podrías dar… - di por finalizada la conversación, en pocas horas debía comenzar el juego que durante años había planeado y que Mycroft Holmes no me iba arruinar.  
- Elizabeth… - escuche por última vez mi nombre salir de su boca –… bienvenida a Inglaterra. – No dije nada, tampoco me moleste en girarme y verlo a los ojos, tan solo, me fui del hotel.

**Inicio de Flashback.**

Mamá y yo llegamos a una hermosa casa que estaba a dos horas de la nuestra, también era una casa de campo, la cual estaba muy bien acomodada, no era de madera, si no de ladrillos, tenía tres pisos, aparentaba ser muy acogedora, tenía una hermosa entrada con mis flores favoritas, las Gardenias. Mi madre se acerco, tocó el timbre de la puerta, su melodía me hizo recordar a Chopin con su tan hermoso "vals del minuto"

Se abrió la puerta tras varios segundos, segundos que seguía al pie de letra el piano de Frederick Chopin en mi mente, no lo tocaba seguido, pero sentí la nostalgia de volver hacerlo.  
Una mujer rubia, de la edad de mi madre, nos abrió la puerta, sonrío y saludo a mi madre.  
- Elizabeth, quiero que saludes a la señora Holmes – dijo mi madre presentándome a una de sus mejores nuevas amigas. Me había contado que la conoció en una librería hace ya meses atrás.  
- Es un gusto señora Holmes – dije con una sonrisa.  
- Pero que hermosa mujer eres, ¿Qué edad tienes querida? – se veía muy amorosa y con mucho amor que entregar.  
- Veinte años – respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
- Mi hijo Sherlock tiene tu edad, pronto lo conocerás, le gusta encerrarse en su habitación, solo tienes que tenerle paciencia… - comos mis intenciones era conocer a alguien, pensé- por cierto, tengo unos bálsamos de frutilla para los labios que quiero regalarte, pasen por favor…  
- … ¿Regalarme? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a la templada casa.  
- Si… ¿hace cuanto dejaste de usarlos? Te viene muy bien ese color, de hecho, si lo siguieras usando, el color que tienen tus labios sería mucho más rojo de lo que es. – cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió mirándome.  
Lleve a mis dedos a mi boca y miré a mi madre, preguntándome como sabía todo eso una extraña mujer, mi madre nunca fue buena para hablar de mi entre sus amigas. - Ese bálsamo tiene un ingrediente que afortunadamente no es toxico - prosiguió- pero sí compromete mucho con su color, de hecho, tiñe de forma sigilosa, creo que lo dejaste de usar hace varios meses, pero insisto… deberías seguir usándolo.  
- ¿Cómo lo supo? – me atreví a preguntar – ¿mamá? – pregunte girándome hacia ella, pero solo se encogió de hombros.  
- No, no, no… Soy muy buena observando – me guiño el ojo - por favor, pasen, serviré té y unas cuantas galletas que acabo de hornear, son las favoritas de mi hijo mayor, Mycroft.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Una vez llegando a su mansión, el señor Holmes le pidió a su chofer que estuviera atento a sus llamadas, ya que en unas horas, recibiría la llamada de una de sus secretarias del estado para informarle sobre lo sucedido con Moriarty, el hombre con quien se encontraría Elizabeth.  
Holmes necesitaba un vaso de brandy, después de haber visto a Elizabeth sentía que había visto a un fantasma, un fantasma que no debió haber vuelto a Inglaterra, pero que muy en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que su llegada haría que las cosas se solucionaran una vez por todas en la vida de su vieja amiga.

Mycroft tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, bebió de su brandy favorito y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos abiertos, mirando las lenguas de fuego moverse frente a él, era algo habitual, era como su pensadero, recogía recuerdos y los echaba andar como una película.

Moriarty. James Moriarty, hombre de 37 años, ingles, un delincuente, ladrón, extorsionista, ambicioso, el mejor en su clase… nunca ha sido encontrado infraganti, ni el mejor detective podría atraparlo. La tarea de Mycroft, era vigilar a Moriarty, él y su equipo de trabajo de la CIA debían cumplir con la diplomacia de Inglaterra.  
Cerró sus ojos, y lo primero que recordó, fue el rostro y la bella figura de Elizabeth en el hotel Magnum, cuantas ganas tenia de decirle que se veía hermosa con ese vestido gris, y sus labios rojos, como la sangre, pero sabía que liberaría al Mycroft que odiaba si lo decía, odiaba a ese hombre dentro de él, siempre salia herido, así que prefirió expresar solo lo que él es ahora, un hombre de negocios, para Mycroft, este no era un juego, si no, un negocio.

Collins. Elizabeth Collins, mujer de 35 años, inglesa, una cazadora, maestra en armas de fuego y arco, asesina experta, desde que fue contratada en la guerra de Irak por comandantes de Inglaterra su fama la precede, solo entre uniformados y oficiales de ejército. Sus padres murieron en un incendio provocado por terroristas, su hermana falleció a los 30 años al dar a luz a su hija en Francia…

De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y saco la ficha técnica de Elizabeth en su mente, miro su teléfono celular, contesto y dijo en forma cansada y no muy animada - Sherlock…,  
- ¿Aburrida la fiesta? – pregunto falsamente interesado el hombre que lo llamaba - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto rápidamente Mycroft - Pensé que estarías más tiempo, pero veo que no lograste conocer chica alguna…  
- Sherlock… ¿qué quieres? – le interrumpió - … Encontrarás hoy a Elizabeth… - dijo en un tono mucho más serio. – viva…  
Mycroft guardo silencio y no dijo nada.  
- Oh… veo que ya la has visto, dime, ¿Qué quería?  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? – Mycroft bebió lo poco que le quedaba de su Brandy - No, no tengo tiempo, además, preferiría mantenerme a la distancia, creo que viene bastante preparada y decidida.  
- Si esperas que te pregunte "¿y cómo lo sabes?" estas equivocado… - dijo lentamente.  
- Pues tengo a un infiltrado en la aduana de Inglaterra, y me avisa de los movimientos de una lista de personas que tengo en la mira y una de ellas, es nuestra amiga Elizabeth, pero me sorprende que no haya cambiado su nombre para entrar nuevamente a Inglat…

Mycroft finalmente cortó el contacto con su hermano menor Sherlock, un detective consultor, con quien hace poco ha comenzado a concurrir a él para qué soluciones los casos que la CIA no puede solucionar, lo lamentable, era que llevaba su mismo apellido y Sherlock, estaba siendo muy reconocido en la prensa Inglesa, su hermano lo hacía pasar vergüenza, nunca se llevaron bien, no había respeto entre ellos, pero su madre fue la responsable de la promesa que Mycroft le hizo hacer, cuidar de su hermano.

Finalmente, Mycroft nunca recibió la llamada tan esperada de su secretaria, todo había sido una trampa, Elizabeth ahora sabe sobre ese tal "código"


	3. Las fotografías perdidas

Capitulo 2. Las fotografías perdidas

Mis ajustadas botas resonaban en los charcos de agua de las calles de Londres, había dejado de correr hace tan solo dos minutos, sentía como mi sangre tibia recorría con gran fuerza todas mis arterias, era bastante agradable volver a sentir esa sensación otra vez, la adrenalina.

Mi chófer esperaba por mí en el lugar acordado, me subí y dije - a Casa señor Benjamin… - me acomodé en el mercedes de clase S negro, mi hogar estaba a veinte minutos de aquí. Mientras tanto, encendí el teléfono celular que le había robado hace poco a Arthur Smith. El señor Smith era un comprador compulsivo, le gustaba el dinero, le gustaba robar y abusar de los demás… pero volviendo al tema, en mis manos, tenía las fotografías de la traviesa mujer de la realeza, ella estaba dispuesta a pagar millones de libras para quien pudiera recuperarlas, esta mujer era joven y al parecer su apetito sexual la había llevado a este embrollo, pero yo no quería su dinero, si no… su protección. Arthur me comento antes de quedar inocente, que lo había comprado a una mujer llamada Irene Adler, no tenía idea de quién era, pero este teléfono le había costado varios millones, me aseguro que no habían copias de estas fotografías, ¿Cómo confirmarlo?, el teléfono celular tenía una clave, en su pantalla se podía ver "I AM **** LOCKED" y la clave, solo la tenia nuestra amiga Irene, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota Arthur de comprar este teléfono si no podía desbloquearlo? Ahora el siguiente desafío… era encontrar a esa famosa Irene, pero para ello, necesitaría de una pequeña ayuda, esta ayuda se llamaba Sherlock, el hermano menor de Mycroft.

Pero había algo que rodeaba mi cabeza… acaso, ¿este era el código al cual se refería Mycroft?

Llegando a mi departamento de tres pisos, ubicado a los límites de la ciudad de Londres, al sur, mi asistenta abrió la puerta para recibirme con una sonrisa - ¿todo bien? - me pregunto, pero antes de responderle, me detuvo. - tu brazo… está sangrando.

- Sí, me daré una ducha, un guardia me ha cortado, pero es algo superficial - saque el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo que había robado y se lo mostré- no te preocupes - subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación para no salir más hasta el día siguiente.

Ese día vestía lo más elegante posible, vestía de color blanco, llevaba una blusa sin botones, estaba cerrada por completo, tenía un leve escote cortado en v en mi espalda, y delante, un hermoso y elegante guipur de color negro, quien cubría como podía mi escote delantero, la tela era vaporosa, llevaba puesta una falda del mismo color ajustada, llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, iba a visitar el palacio de Buckingham no un pub, y como en Londres siempre hace frío… un blazer con grandes botones, que solo llegaba hasta mi cintura. Mis labios y mis uñas eran de un color rojo escarlata, mis ojos verdes hacían juego con mi delgado collar de plata, donde colgaba una pequeña piedra esmeralda, y por último, mi cabello estaba recogido con varios nudos entre sí, formando un elegante y no muy llamativo peinado.

Finalmente, llegamos a mi última parada, el palacio de Buckingham. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron después de confirmar mi identidad, mi chófer llego hasta la entrada principal, donde otro hombre me abrió la puerta, era un sirviente. Nunca tuve respeto por la familia real inglesa, de hecho, aun me sorprende de que aun existan reyes… - Señorita Collins… buenos días tenga usted - era la voz del asistente personal de la persona que me había contratado, el señor Harry Stington, solo habíamos tenido comunicación por teléfono, el acuerdo sobre el caso y la mayor información recién se darían ahora, pero como buena chica… siempre me gustaba hacer el trabajo con anticipación.  
- Señor Stington, que gusto verlo - estreche su mano con la mía.  
- Por favor, sígame.

Caminamos solo los dos, subimos las escaleras principales y llegamos a un recibidor muy, pero muy elegante, todo era refinado, todo estaba alfombrado, las paredes llenas de pinturas originales de la época victoriana, muchas flores en cada habitación, era todo un palacio.  
- Por favor - señalo uno de los sillones de terciopelo - el té llegara pronto. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Espero que… su jefa no esté impaciente con el encargo, usted sabe que estas cosas requieren de tiempo.  
- Así me gusta que sea usted señorita Collins, directo al grano. Verá, mi jefa tiene mucha fe en usted, lo único que pide, son noticias a la brevedad, cualquiera que sean, usted solo ayer confirmo que haría este trabajo, eso habla muy bien de usted, nos gusta trabajar con la gente puntual.  
- No me gusta hacer esperar a mis clientes, es por eso que vine, especialmente a entregarle una buena noticia…  
De pronto entra la sirvienta con una bandeja de plata, con tres tazas de té junto con el conjunto de porcelana blanca. Deja la bandeja con cuidado en la mesa de centro y se retira. Enseguida, Harry comienza a servir dos tazas de té con leche, se notaba que estaba recién hervido todo, los liquido humeaban.  
- …como iba diciendo… - proseguí.  
- Señorita Collins, admiro su trabajo, pero por favor, ¿me permitiría robarle 15 minutos de su visita para disfrutar de una refrescante taza de té junto a usted?  
- …¿acaso espera a alguien más señor Stington? Déjeme recordarle que mi visita aquí a Inglaterra, es exclusivamente privada y secreta.  
- Descuide… la persona a quien esperamos, ya la conoce, me lo ha confirmado, de hecho, de algún u otra forma sabe sobre su trabajo, está ayudando con el caso y esperamos que usted pueda cooperar con él.  
- ¿Qué?... - pregunte enfadada y sorprendida.  
Antes de seguir preguntando por las insólitas palabras de Harry, se acerco un sirviente al salón, quien anunciaba de la llegada de un hombre llamado - Mycroft Holmes - mis pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno, y mire la entrada que Mycroft estaba haciendo en ese momento, me miro con seriedad, sabía lo que estaba preguntándose en su mente, todo… acerca de mi.  
- Señorita Collins… ¿azúcar?  
- La señorita Collins toma dos de azúcar Harry - Mycroft sonrió de lo más ridículo mientras seguía caminando.  
- Me alegra saber que se conozcan tan bien - comento Harry mientras servía la taza de té.  
Dejé escapar una leve sonrisa - El señor Holmes es un maestro en eso, créame - "con una sola llamada podía saber hasta los hobbies del hombre que vende periódicos frente del palacio" pensé.- Es… escalofriante - comenté luego. Deje a un lado mi cartera y me acomode. Mycroft tomo asiento a mi lado a tan solo metros de mí.  
- Bien - prosiguió Harry entregándome una taza de té con leche - debo comentarle señorita Collins, Mycroft se ha ofrecido gentilmente para ayudarnos con la captura de ese teléfono celular.  
- A salido a la luz un tema de suma delicadeza y delictiva… y en estos momentos de necesidad… Elizabeth… ha surgido tu nombre - respondió Mycroft.  
No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa - ¿Por qué? Tienen una fuerza policial aceptable, incluso un servicio secreto, ¿Por qué acudir a mi? - pregunté mirando a Harry.  
- La gente acude a usted en busca de ayuda, ¿no es verdad señorita Collins? - pregunto Harry mientras se preparaba para probar su té.  
- Mmhh… hasta la fecha, nadie que tenga una armada - revolví el té con la fina cuchara que la acompañaba.  
- Esta es una cuestión de alta seguridad y por lo tanto de confianza - prosiguió Mycroft.  
- ¿No confianza en su servicio secreto? - pregunte con el seño fruncido.  
- Elemental… espían a la gente por dinero.  
Mycroft ahora sabía que no estaba aquí por dinero… si no, por protección, a no ser que piense que quiero un título nobiliario.  
- Creo que la señorita Collins me comentaba de que tenía buenas noticias… - comento de pronto Harry - me gustaría escucharlas…  
- Oh no… por favor, veo que Mycroft está tomando muy enserio su trabajo, me gustaría saber primero, que es lo que tiene para mí.  
Mycroft saco mágicamente de su lado una maleta que ya estaba ubicada allí, la abrió y comentó - Hace poco, encontramos esta información… ¿sabes algo sobre esta mujer? - me hizo entrega de unas fotografías, en ella había una mujer siendo fotografía a lo lejos, como las típicas fotos de farándula, tenía el cabello rubio y labios rojos, se veía muy atractiva.  
- Nada en lo absoluto… - contesté.  
- Ha estado recientemente en uno de los escándalos políticos, puso fin a un matrimonio de un destacado novelista al serle infiel con ambos protagonistas… por separado, su nombre es Irene Adler.  
"Aquí estaba lo que buscaba", pensé.  
- Conocida en su trabajo como… "la mujer" - prosiguió Mycroft.  
- ¿Trabajo?  
- Hay muchos nombres para lo que ella hace, pero prefiere que la llamen - hizo una pausa como si algo malo saldría de su boca- …dominatrix.  
- No te alarmes Mycroft… tiene que ver con el sexo… - mire su cara de asombro.  
- El sexo no me alarma… - contesto indignado.  
En mis labios salió una amplia sonrisa, y vaya que lo disfrutaba - …¿Qué sabes tú? - pregunté.  
Harry carraspeo y miro donde Mycroft no pudiera verlo.  
- En fin… entonces, esta tal… Irene Adler tiene las fotografías comprometedoras - Muy observadora… - dijo Mycroft con burla.  
- Es una deducción obvia… - contesté. - fotografías de quien exactamente.  
Harry comenzó a sentirse incomodo y respondió - de una persona relevante para mi jefa, preferiría no decir nada más por ahora. - entonces esto ya no correspondía a alguien directamente de la realeza… si no que de un pariente o quizás un amigo.  
De pronto, en medio del silencio, el teléfono celular de Mycroft comenzó a sonar, le había llegado un mensaje, era deducible por el corto sonido.  
- ¿No pueden decirme nada, de nada? - deje en la mesa de centro la fotografía y tomé mi taza de té que ya no estaba caliente, bebí de ella. Mycroft dejo a un lado su teléfono y contesto…  
- Puedo decir… que es una persona joven, una mujer joven.  
Seguí bebiendo de mi té y miré a Mycroft.  
- ¿y bien? ¿puede ayudarnos señorita Collins?  
- ¿Ayudarles? Páguenle lo que pida por esas fotografías…  
- No quiere nada… - respondió Harry - se puso en contacto, nos informo sobre la existencia de las fotografías, indico que no tenía intención de utilizarlas para chantajearnos por dinero o favores Estaba sorprendida, deje mi taza de té a un lado - vaya… su empleo si que la precede… una total dominatrix, contra la familia más poderosa de Inglaterra, esto sí que se ve… complicado.  
- ¿Esta… insinuando que no es capaz de solucionar el problema señorita Collins? ¿o acaso no es tan buena como se cree?- se atrevió a preguntar Harry.  
Eso sí que fue un comentario bastante fuerte, tal vez… ofensivo, miré a Harry y lo observe con mayor detalle. Observe que su mano derecha tenía los dedos más separados que los de la izquierda, así que se trataba de una persona diestra, las uñas de sus dedos índice y pulgas estaba blancas y bien limpias, esos mismo dedos no parecían verse manchados con el famoso alquitrán de los cigarrillos, solo los fumadores compulsivos se les puede notar, los bellos de su nariz no se veían gruesos, eso me afirmaba de que no era un fumador, pero en su bolsillo se notaba perfectamente que llevaba un encendedor, ¿Qué era lo que veía? - ¿tiene una caja de cerillas que me regale señor Stington?  
Confundido Stington responde - ¿perdón?  
- O un encendedor, me da igual… - respondí.  
- No fumo…  
- No, ya lo sé, pero su jefa sí - Harry pareció sorprendido y saco su encendedor de la chaqueta, me lo entrego y respondió - hemos mantenido al margen esta situación…  
- No soy una soplona... - respondí rápidamente, me levante tomé mi cartera y miré a ambos - acepto… trabajaré con Sherlock si es lo que te estás preguntado Mycroft, y al parecer… - miré el encendedor que me había regalado Harry - no podré darles las buenas noticias… ya que… me las acaban de dar ustedes…  
- ¿Ya sabía lo de Irene Adler?  
- Sí… que tengan un buen día caballeros… - camine hacia la salida y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa. 


	4. La mujer que derrotó a Sherlock Holmes

**Capitulo 3. La mujer que derrotó a Sherlock Holmes**

Según el periódico, Sherlock se ubicaba en - …Baker Street, departamento 221b por favor- le dije a mi fiel chófer, si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Sherlock antes de que Mycroft estuviera presente, la suerte me acompañaría.  
No quedaba muy lejos del palacio - Benjamin… estaciónese aquí - ya habíamos llegado, estábamos a 5 puertas de la 221b - necesito que guarde esto en su bolsillo izquierdo- le hice entrega del teléfono celular - es muy valioso para mi… cuando suba nuevamente al automóvil, no me lo entregues hasta cuando lo diga - tomó el teléfono celular, lo observo y lo guardo - y si lo pierde… vaya despidiéndose de tu empleo. - le dije con una sonrisa de lado. - no es necesario que se baje… lo haré yo sola.  
No se preocupe señorita Collins… - dijo sin titubear y muy seguro.  
Me baje del automóvil, nuevamente mis tacones denunciaban mi presencia, en mi mano llevaba una pequeña cartera, en ella no podía llevar un arma, pero si una limadora de uña que podría ser útil. Cerré la puerta cruce la calle y camine hacia la famosa puerta del detective más consultado en Londres, mire con atención la puerta, cualquier movimiento de ella, si alguien salía o entraba debía ser bien analizado, no quería encontrarme con Mycroft ni con nadie que no fuera Sherlock, pero mi intuición estaba correcta, alguien abrió la puerta, parecía muy apurado, era un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro, del mismo tamaño que el mío, me pareció conocida su forma de caminar, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, me parecía conocido, no quise avanzar más, si lo iba a detener, debía ser lejos de la puerta del 221b, venía hacia mí, baje la mirada y camine con lentitud, y en el momento exacto en que nuestras presencias se cruzaron, deje caer mi pequeña cartera, me detuve y él también, amablemente se agacho para recogerla, mientras que yo, aun no me giraba, tan solo quería escuchar… - …su cartera… - dijo el hombre.  
Y efectivamente… se trataba de - …John Watson - dije con lentitud, me gire y le sonreí - cuanto tiempo sin vernos querido colega - John no respondió enseguida, mientras su cabeza analizaba la situación me preocupe por tomar de vuelta la cartera caída - gracias… siempre tan caballero… una característica inolvidable.

**Inicio del Fashback.**

Mis ojos observaron a cuatro hombres en un gran charco de barro, todos reunidos mirando a otro hombre en el suelo, "schaue ihn an! schaue ihn an!" decían. Estaba amarrado y su cara estaba llena de barro. Uno de ellos lo hacía comer del, pero el hombre en el suelo se resistía, el alemán más cercano tomo al hombre del suelo y lo colgó con la soga amarrada en sus muñecas, y ahí fue cuando vi su uniforme de hombre ingles del desgraciado, era uno de los nuestros, estaba siendo maltratado por el ejército alemán. Equipé mi arco y flecha, pero antes, miré por donde podía correr sin que ellos me vieran, la idea era llamar la atención de los tres que restaba, y que no se percataran de donde vendría la flecha. Apunté a la cabeza de uno de ellos, deje salir mi último respiro con lentitud y en menos de dos segundos, la cabeza de mi blanco, exploto. Los Alemanes se alertaron, buscaron de donde provenía la flecha, mientras que yo corría entre los árboles, me prepare nuevamente y lance una flecha hacia el hombro de otro alemán, grito con fuerza y cayó al suelo. Uno de los dos alemanes que quedaban me apunto con el dedo, mi ubicación ya había sido descubierta, corrieron hacia mí, y yo hacia ellos… guarde mi arco y saque mi daga mientras que ellos tenían cuchillos baratos y una macana de fierro. Esquive velozmente la fuerza de la macana, eso me dio tiempo de cortar el abdomen del alemán, mientras que el otro se preparaba para saltar sobre mí, y lo logro, ambos caímos al suelo, ambos aplicábamos fuerza el uno con el otro, todo su peso estaba sobre mí, solo podía mover mis brazos - Sie sind sehr gute Hündin, wie über Sie im Bett tun? - había entendido las palabras del pálido hombre, le lance un escupo en su cara y seguí forcejeando - Sie sind sehr leichtsinnig - le contesté, acto seguido, el hombre que estaba colgado golpeo con todas su fuerzas la cabeza de quien me retenía, cayó completamente aturdido hacia un lado y me lo quite rápidamente. Había quedado completamente sucia, guarde mi daga y miré al Ingles que ahora… había salvado mi vida - Buen trabajo soldado.  
John Watson… - dijo con seriedad.  
Elizabeth Collins… - respondí con media sonrisa.

**Fin Flashback.**

Elizabeth… - reacciono por fin - … ¿Cómo has desaparecido de esa forma? Desde la última vez, nunca más supe de ti.  
- …es por eso que fue la última vez… - dije con media sonrisa, me acerque a él y lo abrace - Me alegra saber que estas bien.  
El abrazo fue correspondido. John Watson… un hombre a quien salve en la guerra de Irak y como olvidar… que él también me salvo varias veces.  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿buscas a alguien? - pregunto interesado  
- Si… estaba buscando a mi chofer, pero creo que ya lo encontré - mentí apuntando con el dedo al mercedes negro que estaba en la otra esquina. - ¿vives por aquí John? ¿estás viviendo solo?  
- Sí, en el 221b… con... un conocido  
- ¿conocido? - pregunte rápidamente  
- Si… pero… no pensaras que soy…  
- …ah, no… claro que no John… ¿Cómo podría? - necesitaba otra respuesta, no esa… - ¿y es alguien del ejercito? ¿lo conozco?  
- No… es alguien con quien comencé cordialmente a… compartir el departamento, es extraño lo sé, pero se presento la oportunidad de compartirlo con alguien, y la tomé. - dijo tratándose de excusarse como podía.- es un detective consultor…  
- …pero que interesante suena eso… de hecho, nunca había escuchado ese oficio - alce un poco el mentón esperando ansiosa que John me diera más información  
- …Si, algo extraño, es el único en su trabajo, me refiero a que… él fue quien invento su vocación.  
Los hermanos Holmes… nunca dejan de sorprenderme - pensé.  
Tome una bocanada de aire y dije - bueno John… debo irme… tengo muchas cosas que hacer…  
- ¿nos volveremos a ver? - pregunto John mientras me preparaba para cruzar la calle  
- Claro que sí… no trates de buscarme… yo te encontraré… - me preparé para cruzar la calle pero antes… - ah y otra cosa… - me acerque nuevamente a él - si nos vemos en otra ocasión… espero que por favor, seas discreto, no quiero involucrarte con… mis asuntos aquí en Londres…  
¿Qué? - pregunto confundido  
Por favor John… - le dije con seriedad.  
- …Está bien… lo haré, tendrás que ser tú la que se acerque a mí entonces.  
- Adiós John… - cruce la calle y me subí nuevamente al mi automóvil.

John Watson… fue un gran compañero para esas fechas de tragedias y de grandes aventuras. Si efectivamente vivía con Sherlock, era porque tal vez ambos trabajaban juntos. Tomé el diario en donde salía la publicación del detective de la web, y allí estaba señalado, Sherlock trabajaba con su amigo inseparable, John H. Watson. John podría serme útil, podría utilizarlo para insistirle a Sherlock que busque a Irene y encuentre ese código por mí.

Amanda, deja esto en mi caja fuerte por favor… - le hice entrega del teléfono celular a mi asistente, si Sherlock Holmes venia por el teléfono, tendría que hacer trabajar su mente, eso a él le gustaba, siempre fue su pasatiempo, resolver lo irresolvible. Cambie mi atuendo, quise utilizar algo mucho más cómodo, unos pantalones de tela negro junto con una blusa de color blanco, sencillo, pero elegante.  
Encendí el televisor mientras retocaba un poco mi rostro, había una noticia de último minuto.  
"Efectivamente, el detective nos ha confirmado que el responsable de la muerte del senderista se ha dado a la fuga, lo único que se ha encontrado, ha sido un automóvil averiado en medio de la carretera, el senderista muerto y un bumerán… los testigos afirman oír un fuerte estruendo, pero, esperen un segundo, tengo noticias de último momento… efectivamente, Sherlock Holmes estaría resolviendo el caso, solo esperemos, que llegue pronto para hacerle unas preguntas"  
- Oh vaya, que lastima… esperaba con entusiasmo a Sherlock… - comento Amanda.  
- ¿y tu crees que no vendrá por ese teléfono celular? Solo espero… que Mycroft no le haya contado nada sobre nuestro… acuerdo. - la reportera aun seguía hablando - necesito… que consigas toda la información que puedas sobre ese caso, ya sabes a quien puedes contactar.

- Al inspector Lestrade… lo hare señorita Collins.

De la nada, se escucha el timbre del departamento, mire a Amanda emocionada - de seguro es quien quieres ver… hazlo pasar… yo iré enseguida. - me quede en el tercer piso, esperando a que Sherlock tomara asiento en el salón principal.

Mientras que Amanda ya había llegado el primer piso, mi teléfono recibió un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido, el mensaje decía… "No te escondas mi querida Eli, espero ansioso nuestro encuentro - JM." - no puede ser… - dije para mí - ¿tan pronto? - claramente era el mensaje de James Moriarty, el hombre quien me ha estado buscando… por más de dos años… desde que puse fin a la vida de su hermano"  
- Señorita Collins… - llego Amanda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… - ha llegado Sherlock Holmes, personificado como un cura, dice haber sido golpeado y asaltado cerca de nuestro departamento y espera recibir ayuda por parte de usted - Amanda apenas podía contener la risa.  
- No me digas… - el mensaje de Moriarty desapareció de mi mente y me concentre en Sherlock - muy bien… veremos qué podemos hacer por él.  
Baje las escaleras, mis tacos nuevamente revelaban mi presencia, y antes de acercarme al salón principal comencé hablar  
- Hola… lamento lo hayan herido… Amanda no ha podido recordar su nombre…  
- Lo… lo siento… mu… mucho, soy… - Sherlock no pudo terminar de hablar cuando me acerque a la puerta, efectivamente, Mycroft no le había dicho nada sobre mí.  
- Vaya… siempre cuesta recordar un nombre después de un gran susto, ¿verdad? - me acerque a él, estaba sentado en un sofá. Estaba sentado en un sofá, su mejilla estaba golpeada y rasguñada, en sus manos tenía un pañuelo en donde limpiaba la poca sangre que salía de su piel, y qué decir de su disfraz… tenía un alzacuello debajo de su camisa negra. - pero ya estamos muchos más tranquilos… - me acerque mucho más a él para quitarle el alzacuellos - ¿no es verdad señor Sherlock Holmes?  
-Señorita Collins… cuanto tiempo…  
- Madre mía… que pómulos, podría cortarme con una bofetada, ¿quiere que lo intente? - acto seguido, rompí por la mitad el alzacuellos.  
-… bien creo que… con esto servirá… - dijo de pronto la voz de alguien conocido, ambos miramos a la entrada, era John Watson que aun jugando su fiel papel de "testigo" había traído una toalla y un garro con agua. Al verme John, no pudo fingir su asombro, eso me incomodo muchísimo… - me… me llamo John Watson… un placer, es… usted muy amable por… ayudarnos.  
Deje escapar una risa, me aleje de Sherlock y dije - por favor… pónganse comodos, llamaré a la sirvienta para que traiga el té.  
- Ya hemos tomado té… - contesto grosero Sherlock.  
- Oh claro que si… - le seguí el juego, tomé asiento frente de ambos y los observe a ambos - ¿sabe cuál es el problema de los disfraces señor Holmes? Por mucho que lo intente siempre es un auto retrato.  
- ¿cree que soy un sacerdote con la cara sangrando? - pregunto Sherlock mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa negra.  
- No, creo que sufre… que delira y que cree en un poder superior… en su caso… usted mismo- Sherlock no pudo evitar lanzarme una mirada seria y molesta, al parecer las cosas no estaba saliendo como él quería.  
- …y alguien le quiere… si tuviera que golpear ese rostro… evitaría la nariz y los dientes… - miré a John Watson insinuando lo mismo que él había descartado hace unas horas… su orientación dudosa sexual.  
John deja escapar una leve risa y responde seriamente - veo que no eres el único observando Sherlock, hay más sicópatas que tú en este mundo.  
- Aush… - respondí - pero bueno… dígame necesito saberlo… ¿Cómo lo mataron?  
- ¿a quien? - pregunto Sherlock  
- Al senderista… ¿Cómo fue?  
- No he venido por eso - Sherlock se levanto del sofá y camino por el salón.  
- No, no, no, has venido por las fotos… pero eso no va a pasar… y ya que estamos charlando.  
- Eso aun no ha salido en las noticias, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto John  
- Acaba de salir un extra… la gente está bastante emocionada por que Sherlock Holmes resolverá el caso… además… de que me gustan los casos y los detectives… - John frunció su ceño - lo inteligente es sexy…  
- Lappss… lapos… - respondió Sherlock de inmediato - La posición… del automóvil en relación al hombre en el momento del petardaso, eso y el hecho de que el golpe mortal fuera en la nuca.  
- Digame… como lo mataron  
-No lo mataron.  
-¿Entonces no fue un asesinato?  
-Sé que no lo fue…  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Igual que sé que la víctima era un gran deportista que acababa de llegar de un viaje y las fotografías que busco están dentro de esta habitación…  
- Bien… pero ¿Cómo?  
- Entonces están en esta habitación… gracias, John ponte en la puerta y que no entre nadie.  
John se levanto del sofá y salió por la puerta dejándola cerrada.  
Aun, un poco asombrada, miré a Sherlock con una sonrisa, estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.  
- Deberías comentarme tu viaje al palacio… eso no se hace todos los días.  
.- Oh… pensé… que buscarías las fotografías ahora mismo.  
- No… no, eso requiere tiempo, no será algo fácil.  
- Veo que… Mycroft no te ha contado sobre nuestro acuerdo.  
- No… nunca me cuenta nada sobre sus sombríos acuerdos, pero sí pensé que serías tú la de la mente asesina en este juego.  
- Pues…  
- No, no, Mycroft no te ha contratado por eso, o sugerido con la realeza… debes entender que mantiene confianza en ti, sabes cómo es Mycroft.  
- Si… lo sé, es es algo que… no había pensado.- Ese era el problema de Sherlock, me hacia pensar demasiado, me lanzaba ideas que ni en mi vida se me ocurrirían pensar, pero él conocía a su hermano, y por lo visto… yo aun no. - Pensé que ustedes ya me habían dado por muerta.  
- Pues lo hicimos, pero de seguro has pisado esos cables que Mycroft deja alrededor del país, esos cables que llaman la atención de la CIA, ya sabes, el lo tiene que saber todo.  
- Si… alguna ventaja que tenga que trabaje en la CIA y para el gobierno.  
- Pero dejemos de hablar de mi hermano, ¿Por qué has venido?  
-… ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que te lo diré?  
- Nada… es solo que estoy ganando tiempo… - de pronto comenzó a sonar la alarma contra incendios, miré hacia la puerta, no sabia si ponerme de pie para buscar donde se encontraba el inicio del fuego… pero luego recordé mi caja fuerte, la miré, la caja funcionaba con corriente, y si llegaba a mojarse…  
- Gracias… - dijo Sherlock de pronto. - al oír una alarma anti-incendios una madre miraría a su hijo, es asombroso como el fuego revela nuestras debilidades - Sherlock camino hacia un cuadro de Dalí que tenia colgado, metió sus manos debajo y la pintura se levanto hacia el techo -espero que no tenga a un niño aquí dentro… - exclamo Sherlock. - ¡Esta bien John puedes apagarlo! - grito de pronto.  
- ¡Dame un minuto! - pasado los ocho segundos, John logro callar la alarma.  
Me levante del sofá, Sherlock estaba frente a la caja fuerte, observando los numero  
- Si descubres cual es la contraseña, podrás irte con el teléfono y resolver el caso tu solo… sé cuanto te molestaría trabajar conmigo…  
- Eso no es cierto… -exclamo Sherlock mirando aun la caja fuerte - mmhh… con estas cosas siempre hay que usar guantes, la tecla del numero tres es la más sucia, sugiero que es la que más se usa… pero la secuencia siguiente se ve difícil de adivinar, también puedo decir que es una combinación de seis dígitos, no puede ser tu cumpleaños, no te ofendas, pero esta claro que has nacido en los principios del 80', el ocho se usa poco…  
- Bueno Sherlock… tan solo te quedan tres minutos para resolver la contraseña, de lo contrarío se bloqueara… así que piénsalo bien… - de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe, había entrado a la fuerza una mujer junto con John, quien lo tenia amenazado con una pistola con silenciador en su cien, llevaba en su rostro una mascara anti-gas- Señorita Collins al piso… - su voz se escuchaba distorsionada, no tuve más remedio que obedecer - y con las manos en la nuca, cualquier movimiento extraño… hará volar la cabeza del señor Watson… y usted señor Sherlock, abra la caja fuerte. - después entró otra persona, también con una mascara anti-gas, era un hombre armado, quien apuntaba mi cabeza.  
- No conozco el código…  
- Estábamos escuchando, ella ya se lo ha dicho…  
-Si ha estado escuchando sabrá que no…  
- Por favor… ella es quien sabe la combinación, pregúntenle. - dijo John de pronto.  
- Si, al igual que las otras que avisan a la policía automáticamente, no confío en la señorita Collins.  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntan la combinación a Elizabeth? - pregunto John  
- El señor Holmes no conoce… - dije en voz fuerte y clara a la ladrona.  
-Cállense todos… una palabra más, solo una más… y volaré la cabeza de John Watson… a la cuenta de tres, lo haré…  
- No se la combinación - insistió Sherlock.  
- Uno…  
- ¡No me lo ha dicho, no la conozco! - grito Sherlock  
- No me costará hacer esto… Tres…  
- !No espera! - grito finalmente, se giro lentamente y coloco sus manos sobre la combinación, introdujo los seis números y al finalizar se produjo un satisfactorio sonido que indicaba que la caja estaba abierta.  
- Ahora señor Holmes camine donde esta Collins y agáchese… -Sherlock camino con las manos en la nuca y se inclino junto a mí. - abre la caja fuerte - dijo la mujer de forma autoritaria al hombre quien estaba apuntando mi cabeza.  
El hombre se acerco a la caja y con confianza la abrió rápidamente, pero para su mala fuerte, había una pistola automática dentro de ella, ahora había una persona menos que vencer. El hombre con la mascara cayó al suelo ensuciando todo el piso con su sangre que no paraba de salir de su cabeza. La mujer con la mascara se asustó, dejo a John en el suelo, se acerco a la caja abierta y tomo el teléfono celular, pero antes de salir corriendo, arrojo un pequeñísimo frasco de vidrio, cerca de John, el vidrio de abrió y de el salio un fuerte olor. Una vez la mujer corría hacia la salida también lo hice yo, pero con dificultad, mi nariz había inhalado el extraño olor que rápidamente se había propagado, había perdido un poco el equilibrio. Sherlock y John cayeron al suelo, trataron de levantarse pero les fue imposible, mientras que yo, solo ví como la mujer corría hacia la salida de mi departamento con el teléfono celular en la mano.  
Saqué un pañuelo dentro de mi pantalón, me tape la boca y la nariz y saqué a John, quien aun podía caminar por suerte, luego era turno de Sherlock, quien había quedado inconciente rápidamente en el suelo.


	5. Un mundo de peces dorados

**Capitulo 4. Un mundo de peces dorados.**

- Muy observador… - le dije a Sherlock mientras él leía el periódico y tomaba de su té.  
- mmhh… - respondió Sherlock  
- Me siento complacida…  
- ¿Complacida? - pregunto John.  
- Si… - no le dije más a John.  
Los tres nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Baker Street en el 221b, habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas después de lo sucedido en mi departamento, había llegado bomberos junto con la policía para eliminar esa sustancia peligrosa en mi salón . De pronto se escucha a alguien subir por las escaleras, miré por la entrada, se trataba de Mycroft, quien llevaba un abrigo y un paraguas, que envidia, salí de mi casa sin ni un pesado de tela para abrigarme en este helado día, mis manos frotaron mis brazos.  
- Te traeré algo para abrigarte… -dijo amablemente John quien se había fijado mi movimiento.  
- Gracias John… - John paso cerca de Mycroft, no lo saludó.  
- Así que… ustedes ya se conocían… - dijo Mycroft mientras dejaba la punta del paraguas en el suelo, su sonrisa de ironía me seguía molestando.  
- Sí… tal vez se conocieron en la guerra… - respondió Sherlock sin mirar a su hermano - lo noté cuando vio a Elizabeth por primera vez.  
- Si… espero que John no haya quedado traumatizado con los trabajos de Elizabeth… esperemos a que se hayan conocido en una buena circunstancia… - deseo Mycroft falsamente.  
- No… nos conocimos antes de la Guerra, en una boda en común. -respondió John quien intentaba alejar las atrevidas mentes de los Holmes en la vida privada de Collins y él. John le entrego un abrigo a Elizabeth y tomo asiento junto a Sherlock  
- Es usted… muy malo para mentir John… - respondió Mycroft. - a Elizabeth no le agradan las bodas.  
Mientras me colocaba el abrigo respondí - Sí… deje plantado a John en el altar por culpa de eso… - Sherlock y John dejaron escapar una leve risa.  
- ¿Cuál era el código a propósito? - pregunto de pronto John.  
Termine por colocarme el abrigo y le dije - mis medidas… - me senté en un sofá individual junto a la chimenea encendida - a que no recuerdas cuales eran… -le dije con una sonrisa.  
John se río y Sherlock se atoro con su propio té. - creo que has engordado un poco - termine por darle un golpe juguetón a John en sus piernas - no, que va… estas perfectamente - John siempre había sido tan halagador, era todo un caballero.  
- Las fotografías están a salvo - dijo de pronto Sherlock para cambiar de tema.  
- En manos de una trabajadora sexual fugitiva… - respondió Mycroft  
- No le interesa el chantaje… quiere protección por algún motivo.  
Eso me hizo sentir incomoda… al igual que identificada, esa mujer de seguro ha hecho cosas muy malas en su vida para querer semejante protección. - Habrás retirado la investigación policial del tiroteo en casa de Elizabeth.  
- No queremos levantar sospechas mi querido hermano - dijo Mycroft mirando a su hermano. - además… ¿como vamos hacer nada mientras ella tenga las fotografías?… tenemos las manos atadas.  
- La mujer aplaudiría esas palabras - le dije - Ese teléfono es su carta de "salga de la cárcel gratis" hay que tratarla como de la realeza Mycroft… y se que tú eres experto en eso.  
- Aun que ella no trate así a la realeza - dijo John.  
- Que vergüenza señor Mycroft - dijo de pronto la señora Hudson, la ama de llaves del departamento en donde se alojaba Sherlock, una señora encantadora, pero quien de pronto no tenia filtro para sus cosas. - enviar a tu hermano a un peligro como ese… con ese gas quizás que le hubiese pasado al pobre Sherlock, la familia es lo único que nos queda al final Mycroft Holmes…  
- …cállese señora Hudson… - dijo con todo el enojo del mundo, hasta en su rostro pudo reflejar su enfado.  
- ¡Mycroft! -grito de pronto Sherlock, lo miro fijamente dentro de un ambiente silencioso e incomodo.  
Mycroft miro a Sherlock, John y a la señora Hudson, luego de recapacitar dijo - lo siento…  
- Gracias… - la señora Hudson se acerco a mí y me hizo entrega de una taza de té.  
- Pero cállese de una vez por todas, ¿quiere? - le dijo Sherlock a la señora Hudson.  
- Sherlock, tenemos que hablar… ahora. - le dijo Mycroft.  
- ¿A solas? - Sherlock dejo a un lado su periódico y su acabada taza de té, miro a su hermano y salió sin más.  
- Discúlpenme… - dijo Mycroft a Elizabeth y a John, quienes quedaron solos.  
No quise decir nada, todo lo que pasaba entre los hermanos Holmes me importaba poco. Me acomode en el sofá y bebí de mi taza de té.  
- ¿Puedo saber una cosa? - pregunto John  
- Dime John… - respondí al dejar mi taza de té a un lado, seguido por tomar el diario de Sherlock.  
- Hace cuanto que conoces a estos hermanos  
- Desde los veinte años aproximadamente, mi madre conoció a la señora Holmes y un día… me invito a su humilde hogar, una mujer de los mas encantadora, no tiene ninguna comparación con estos dos…  
- ¿Sabes de donde sacaron ese poder de deducción tan… psicópata que tienen? -pregunto John.  
- No lo sé John… ¿acaso también quieres ser como ellos?  
- Oh no, por Dios no…  
- Puedes ser como Sherlock, un hombre ingenioso, culto, astuto y un detective privado famoso internacionalmente, quien con eso puede ganar millones, pero viendo como lo disfruta… le importa la nada el dinero… pero sin amigos y virgen. O puedes ser como Mycroft… un hombre poderoso, calculador, frío y siniestro… pero sin esposa, familia ni hijos… amigos puede tener, tal vez… Mycroft es un poco más humano que Sherlock, pero dime… ¿Quién me dice los amigos de Mycroft son de fiar?  
- Si que… los conoces.  
- No, es cosa de verlos…  
- Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sherlock es virgen?  
Ambos nos miramos y explotamos de la risa justo en el momento en que Sherlock y Mycroft subían las escaleras.  
- ¿Lo están pasando bien? - pregunto Mycroft.  
- Si… - dijo entre risas - algo que quizás tu no haces en décadas… - termine con el ataque de risas y me levanté - bien… debo retirarme caballeros, tengo que ir a ver mi morada, de seguro ahora debe estar vigilada por hombres de la CIA de Mycroft.  
- Así es… - dijo Mycroft.  
- Mycroft, espero verte pronto, quiero que vayas a visitarme en cuanto puedas, ¿quieres?  
- Dalo por hecho… - dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa y su mentón alzado.  
- Buenos días - me fui con el abrigo de John, baje las escaleras y tomé un taxi.

* * *

No hubo ningún cambio en mi casa, salvo por la caja fuerte, la cual tuve que cambiar y colocar una mejor, la alarma contra incendios debió ser cambiada también, ya que la mujer de la mascarilla había disparado contra él. Mi asistenta estaba a salvo, por suerte ella se encontraba en el tercer piso y no se había encontrado con la mujer armada.  
Recibí una llamada de John en la noche, quien me informaba de todo lo que había averiguado Sherlock. Supe que la mujer quien había asaltado mi casa se traba de Irene Adler, fue a recuperar su teléfono móvil, el hombre quien la acompañaba no tenia ningún lazo, tan solo había sido identificado como un delincuente de treinta y cuatro años de edad. Ahora solo faltaba que ambos encontraran la posición de esa tal Irene Adler para poder ir a recuperar las fotografías, ese era mi trabajo.  
Al día siguiente había recibido un mensaje de texto que decía "Voy en camino - MH" pensé que al menos había sido caballero en avisar sobre su llegada. Me arregle lo más rápido que pude, quería verme guapa para cuando Mycroft estuviera frente a mí.  
Mycroft subió las escaleras y lo recibí en un salón más privado. Yo también tenia un buen gusto para la decoración, me gustaba el arte y las cosas antiguas, mi casa estaba llena de muebles antiguos y decoraciones llamativas, tenia varias ventanas, me gustaba aprovechar la luz del día, en ellas habían cortinas blancas transparentes, además de una chimenea encendida.

- Me alegra ver que has llegado Mycroft, pensé que la lluvia te había ahogado…  
- Sé nadar Elizabeth… hace ya cinco años… - respondió.  
- Pero que coincidencia… justo cuando desaparezco de Londres… - dije sonriendo.  
Mycroft no dijo nada, tan solo entrecerró sus ojos, mirándome como si fuese un desafío.

**Inicio del Flashback.**

- Buenas tardes señora Holmes, no sabe el frío que hay afuera… - salude a la señora Holmes, quien se encontraba en la cocina descansando, disfrutando de un delicioso café.  
- Buenos tardes Elizabeth, ven acércate, pero que hermoso listón llevas hoy - dijo sorprendida - ¿acaso quieres impresionar a uno de mis hijos?  
- Por favor señor Holmes, no diga eso… se cuanto desea que sus hijos tenga una novia… pero conmigo eso no funcionará.  
- Podrías darle una oportunidad a Sherlock.  
No pude dejar de reír por el comentario de la señora Holmes, ella también lo hacia, y eso me dejaba tranquila, con eso, aun sigo pensando que ella fue quien obligo a mamá a traerme a esta casa y ser una especie de "amiga" de los autistas hermanos Holmes.  
- Has practicado la tarea que te he dejado.  
- Si, ha sido bastante difícil, pero creo que para la próxima clase, estaré preparada.  
- Recuerda… el olor de cada tipo de perfume, define la personalidad de cada ser humano en este mundo… y si no usa…  
- Y si no usa… de define como un antisocial o un despreocupado.  
- Muy bien… - era como aprender un credo, la señora Holmes había accedido a darme unas pequeñas clases de deducción, si sus hijos lo sabían y habían aprendido correctamente, ¿Por qué yo no?  
- Iré a entregarle esto a Sherlock…  
- Están en el patio trasero querida… esta con Mycroft, al parecer tenían algo que discutir…  
- ¿Está aquí Mycroft? - sentí como la sangre subió a mi cabeza rápidamente, mis mejillas se había puesto coloradas, así que gire mi rostro para que la señora Holmes no me viera.  
- Se ha tomado unos cuantos días libre… siendo alguien trabajólico, debe escuchar de vez en cuando a su madre.  
- Tiene razón… Con permiso… - dije finalmente.

Antes de seguir caminando e ir en busca de los chicos Holmes, respire profundo… mis sentimientos habían florecido de pronto cuando la señora Holmes menciono el nombre de su hijo mayor, con quien me llevaba por cinco años, yo solo tenía veintitrés. Luego de unos minutos y sentir que mi rostro ya no estaba tan caliente, mire el amplio patio que tenían, los hermanos no estaban tan lejos, estaban cerca de la piscina, ambos estaba hablando frente a frente, estaba a varios metros de ellos. De pronto Sherlock grita fuertemente "¿y por que no te refrescas un poco querido hermano?" me detuve en seco, si estaban discutiendo, preferiría acercarme cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, aun que Sherlock y Mycroft pasaran toda su vida discutiendo. Sherlock empujo a Mycroft a la piscina, Mycroft se agarro de su hermano como pudo y ambos cayeron a la piscina, deje escapar una risa, ¿podían llegar a ser tan locos? Camine lentamente, el agua me ayudaría a que ambos alivianaran la situación. - Sherlock, no debiste hacer eso… - le grite a la distancia a Sherlock mientras salía de la piscina como pudo.  
Sherlock se mantuvo en el suelo, todo mojado mientras miraba a su hermano aun en la piscina. De pronto escuche la voz de Mycroft decir "¡ayuda!" me pareció extraño, nuevamente el grito ahogado de Mycroft me puso la piel de gallina, entonces decidí correr a ver que sucedía, mientras que Sherlock aun seguía mirando a su hermano. Cuando llegue sin aliento a la piscina Mycroft estaba debajo de la profundidad del agua, me quite los zapatos y mi abrigo en menos de cinco segundos y salte con un clavado para llegar hasta donde Mycroft. Nadé lo más rápido que pude, tome la ropa de Mycroft y él, con su miedo y desesperación, tomo de mis manos, con todas mis fuerza hice que subiera a la superficie, mientras que mi cuerpo se sumergía más y más, el agua estaba helada, muy helada, afuera debían haber unos cinco grados. Mis pies tocaron por fin la base de piscina, mis ojos podían ver como un flotador había llegado hasta Mycroft, quien con desesperación había alcanzado, cuando Mycroft llego a la orilla yo recién había llegado a la superficie, ahogada, tratando de reponer a mis pulmones con el oxigeno que me había faltado por correr hasta la piscina. Termine por recuperar el aliento y me acerque a Mycroft quien parecía desmayado sobre el flotador. - vamos… no te quedaras toda la mañana aquí, ¿o si? - moví a Mycroft hasta las escaleras, la señora Holmes apareció en el momento preciso para poder ayudarlo a subir, mientras que Sherlock… ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Todo esto es muy interesante, pero la alerta se a elevando al máximo… - dijo Mycroft sentado frente a mí.  
- Pero que aburrido… te toca… - se escucho de pronto el movimiento de una ficha - para eso está Sherlock, a el le gusta joderse la cabeza con este tipo de búsquedas.  
- Tenemos información, la supuesta mujer ha dicho que existe otra copia de las fotografías… - Mycroft mira el tablero y analiza que movimiento hará…  
- Pues claro… solo quiere distraer a los demás, estoy segura de que esas copias no existen…  
- Un agente dio su vida por darnos esta información…  
- Mal echo esta… un agente no muere por obtener una información… había olvidado el blando corazón que tienes Mycroft…  
- ¿No te sientes mal por ser la mente asesina del grupo de investigación?… te toca… - nuevamente te escucho el movimiento de una ficha de un juego de mesa.  
- No, por alguna razón sigo aceptando este tipo de trabajo… - miré el tablero y analice el tipo de movimiento que podía hacer. - razón que a ti no te incumbe claro… te toca…  
- Le he garantizado a la jefa de Harry que vas muy bien en el caso… - Mycroft miraba el tablero mientras hablaba.  
- No tienes por que… ¿desde cuando tengo que tener a un auspiciador…? - de pronto se escucha un chirrido que proviene del tablero.  
- Maldición… - dijo Mycroft quien aun tenia en sus pinzas un corazón. Era un juego de "operar" en donde tienes que insertar correctamente el órgano faltante al paciente.  
- Oh… un corazón roto te supera… pero que revelador…  
- No te creas la lista…  
- Eso me recuerda mucho a tu interrumpida infancia con Sherlock… -me acomode en el respaldo del sofá - "No te hagas e listo Sherlock, yo soy el listo" - dije imitando la voz de un adolescente.  
- Yo siempre fui el más listo. - respondió rápidamente Mycroft.  
- Pensaba que Sherlock era un tonto.  
- Ambos pensábamos que Sherlock era un tonto, no teníamos más puntos de vistas hasta que llegaste tú.  
- Oh si… aquello fue un error. - respondí rápidamente -no se como mamá me obligo a hacerme amigos de ustedes dos…  
- Espantoso… como se le ocurriría… pero eso sirvió para ver que Sherlock podía subir su IQ.  
- Fue triste ver como mi madre tuvo que pedirme a mí que fuera amiga de ustedes…  
- Oh si… amigos… y fuimos los mejores… - dijo bromeando con lo ultimo.  
- ¿Acaso tu nunca pensaste en tener amigos en tu infancia? ¿Nunca…?  
- Si a mi me parece que Sherlock es lento… imagínate como pienso de la gente normal…  
- Yo soy "gente normal" Mycroft, por favor… - dije algo molesta.  
- Puedo decir que eres la excepción, para que no estés triste… vivo rodeado de peces dorados…  
- Por favor… han pasado casi cinco años…  
- ¿y?  
- Bueno, no sé… pensé que podrían encontrar a una… pez dorada…  
-Mycroft sorprendido dijo - cambia de tema… ahora - se levanto y caminó hasta la ventana.  
- Ten la certeza de que trame lo que trame esa mujer… las fotografías estarán en las manos de Sherlock muy pronto.  
De pronto llega mi sirvienta personal, una ama de llaves con quien hace poco había comenzado a trabajar en el departamento, ya que mi viaje al extranjero hizo que nos despidiéramos, ha trabajado muchos años para mí, tantos, que ya conocía a Mycroft Holmes.  
- No puedo creerlo… no puedo creerlo -dijo mientras entraba con una bandeja de plata, junto con dos tazas de té, azúcar, leche y cucharas. - La señorita Collins nuevamente sentada en ese sillón… ¿no le parece fabuloso señor Holmes?  
- Estoy que no quepo en mi… - respondió, mientras que yo lo mire de reojo.  
- No hay más que verlo…  
- En el fondo, yo sé que se alegra de verle… por mucho que diga - mi ama de llaves se retira con una sonrisa en sus labios…  
- Perdone… ¿Quién de los dos? - Mycroft había robado esa pregunta de mi boca, así que escuche con atención a lo que mi sirvienta podía decir.  
- mmhh… ambos… - respondió por fin.  
Me levante del sofá y camine hasta donde se encontraba el té- juguemos a otra cosa… -dije mientras acomodaba las tazas de té y servía leche en ellos.  
- ¿Por que hay que jugar? No sería mejor que fueras hacer tu trabajo.  
- Estoy en mi tiempo libre… además , aun estoy shoqueada por lo sucedido hace poco… podríamos jugar a las deducciones.  
- Estoy ocupado…  
- Si lo estuvieras no estarías aquí conmigo…  
-Siempre te he ganado… - contesta después Mycroft.  
- Y no te puedes resistir…  
- Elizabeth… lo mejor será que hablemos sobre lo sucedido contigo, quiero saber… por que te has ido por tantos años…  
- Mycroft, sabes que de todas formas te lo diré, pero… ¿tiene que ser hoy? ¿ahora?  
- ¿Entonces cuando? - Mycroft se acerca poco a poco.  
- Cuando sea el momento indicado… - termine por servir una taza de té, me acerque a Mycroft y se lo hice entrega - ¿sin azúcar?  
- Elizabeth… - me miro confundido  
- Estoy bromeando, le he puesto dos… - me di vuelta para tomar mi taza de té con leche y así sentarme en un amplio sofá.  
- ¿tiene que ver con un antecedente de guerra tu desaparición?  
- No sé por qué lo preguntas si lo sabes todo… - bebí de mi taza, la cual estaba perfectamente exquisita.  
- Quiero saber si mis hombre han hecho un buen trabajo.  
- Mycroft… por favor. - deje a un lado mi taza y lo miré fijamente, a mi mente vino su rostro joven que había conocido por primera vez, ninguno de los dos era un adolescente, si no que ambos éramos personas inmaduramente adultas, recuerdo que Mycroft siempre fue más astuto que Sherlock, sabia como llegar a las personas, siempre pensé que podría dedicarse a la sicología y ser un loco más como lo fue Freud, pero no… quiso dedicarse a la política, el camino más fácil para ganar dinero sin hacer nada, aun que Mycroft hacía la diferencia, hacía muy bien su trabajo, era diferente claramente, a él le gustaba trabajar, le gustaba tener el poder, estar al tanto de todo.  
- ¿y bien? - insistió.  
- Moriarty…  
Mycroft dejo de beber de su taza de té, fingió no estar sorprendido, se acerco y tomo asiento frente a mí.  
- Alguien… le revelo a Moriarty que fui yo… quien mato a su hermano. - proseguí - y desde entonces me quiere ver muerta, toda esa red de asesinos que tiene Moriarty por todo el mundo, me ha estado molestando, pero por suerte… nadie ha dado con mi cabeza aun…  
- ¿Aun no te has encontrado con él en persona?  
- No… aun no… - saqué mi teléfono celular de mi elegante pantalón de tela de color petróleo - pero me llego esto ayer… - busque el mensaje de texto que Moriarty mando ayer a mi teléfono, se lo entregue a Mycroft para que lo leyera. - estoy conciente de que sabe mi posición…  
- Eso es un hecho… eso me hace pensar… de que esta esperando el momento adecuado para poder atacar.  
- Lo mismo pienso - le dije mientras recibí nuevamente mi teléfono.  
- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - pregunto Mycroft mirándome fijamente.  
- Esperar… no tengo nada preparado… me gusta la improvisación sabes…  
- Elizabeth… por favor, quiero… ofrecerte ayuda, quiero ir directo al grano.  
Al parecer Mycroft hablaba en serio, muy pocas veces lo hacíamos, pero al parecer, quería ayudarme con el embrollo en el cual estaba metida.  
- Puedo darte lo que estas buscando… protección, estoy seguro de que es eso lo que quieres por parte de la relaza británica… la cual recomiendo no aceptar… no sabes por cuanto tiempo obtendrás esa protección de tu parte, tampoco sabrás si te ofrecerán lo que tu quieres, esto es un negocio muy pobre, no hay papeles de por medio, solo hay favores… - lo que decía Mycroft era verdad, ese era uno de mis miedos, pero no había nada más en el mundo que pudiera protegerme, además… si Moriarty quería matarme, lo iba hacer personalmente, era un hombre enfermo de estúpido, y si quería matarme con sus propias manos, pues yo lo haría primero, a no ser que estuviera amenazada con más hombres junto con fusiles y pistolas en mi cabeza.  
- Es por eso… que ofrezco mi protección…  
- ¿La tuya?  
- Si… pero, es un poco difícil…  
- ¿Más difícil?… no lo creo.  
- La CIA no ofrece protección a personas que no estén dentro de un caso importante o no sean parientes cercanos a los empleadores de ella… - Mycroft miro su taza de té y prosiguió… - como tu caso no esta involucrado aun… y cuando lo este ya será demasiado tarde… sugiero…  
- …Sugieres que… - tomé mi taza de té nuevamente.  
- Sugiero que seamos parientes…  
Mire a Mycroft como si de un fantasma de tratara… sentí como rápidamente toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había concentrado en mi cabeza, Mycroft seguía mirándome fijamente, obviamente estaba analizando todo tipo de reacción que pudiera tener con respecto a la única salida que podía tener, el matrimonio. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas, la vergüenza me había consumido ferozmente, pero al parecer no fui la única... Las mejillas de Mycroft se habían puesto coloradas al igual que las mías, eso sí que había sido incomodo… pero para alivianar el momento, carraspee mi garganta y bebí de mi taza.  
- …No creo que sea una buena idea… - respondí seguidamente.  
- Piénsalo…- contesto rápidamente Mycroft.  
- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?  
- Creo… que te debo mi vida…  
Mire confunda a Mycroft.  
- Eso fue hace muchos años… y creo que ese favor ya esta saldado.  
- Enserio Elizabeth… siempre he sentido esa carga sobre mi…  
- ¿y que esperas? Que seamos marido y mujer y que vivamos felices por siempre.  
- No… claro que no -hizo un pausa - nos separaremos…  
Mi rostro esbozo una cara de sorpresa e indignación - Que divertido es esto, parece un juego.  
- ¿Y desde cuando te parece poco ético jugar con el matrimonio? Cuanta gente se ha separado en esta vida.  
- No soy esa clase de gente, tengo una idea muy distinta a la tuya con respecto a ese tema… y si tuviera que casarme… lo haría con alguien a quien de verdad amo.  
- Que romántica… - dijo bromeando - Elizabeth… piénsalo… - Mycroft dejo su taza de té en la mesa de centro y se levanto para salir de mi casa.  
"Tendría que besar a Mycroft en el altar… tendría que vestime de blanco, tendré que vivir junto a Mycroft, tendré que dormir junto a él… fingiré estar feliz, debo consumar el matrimonio" todo esto pensaba mi mente a mil por hora, cosas que no quería hacer… o que tal vez pensé algún día, cuando de verdad amaba a Mycroft.  
- Mycroft… - llame su atención de pronto, me levante y lo mire- sobre el caso que Sherlock estaba resolviendo, la del senderista… ¿puedes decirle que fue un Bumerang de mi parte?  
Mycroft frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente Mycroft se fue de mi vista mientras que mi cabeza… seguí pensando en la loca proposición que ese hombre me había hecho.


	6. El Hombre de hielo

**Capitulo 5. El hombre de hielo.**

Mycroft no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había propuesto a Elizabeth y sobre la reacción que tuvo, sus palabras, sus gestos y su rostro, muchas cosas podían decirle, pero estaba confundido, lo único que sabia… es que aun no llegaba a sentir amor por Elizabeth, pero si… se sentía muy responsable por lo sucedido, ya que por su culpa, Elizabeth corría un gran riesgo. Mycroft Cerro sus ojos, estaba frente a la chimenea, había terminado un baso de brandy, se imagino a Elizabeth a su lado y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

- …Ahora me toca hablar a mi…- era la voz de Elizabeth quien se había acercado a su oreja izquierda para despertarlo.  
Tenia el mismo atuendo cuando la vio en el palacio, ella camino delante de él, ahora ya no se encontraban en el escritorio de Mycroft, si no en una escena del crimen, la misma en donde murió el senderista.  
- El escape esta a punto de explotar, y el senderista esta mirando al cielo.  
- ¿Esta mirando los pájaros? - le pregunto Mycroft acomodándose en su sofá.  
- Tu me dices que podía estar mirando los pájaros… pero no - prosiguió Elizabeth- Estaba mirando otra clase de objeto volador. - Elizabeth se mueve de un lado a otro mientras explica lo sucedido - El escape explota y el senderista se vuelve a mirar… lo que fue su gran error - de pronto aparece el cuerpo del senderista muerto delante de ellos - cuando el conductor levanta la cabeza el senderista ya esta muerto, pero lo que no ve es que lo ha matado… el objeto que lo ha matado se lo ha llevado la corriente - Elizabeth se acerca poco a poco a Mycroft quien aun sigue sentado en su sofá - Un consumado deportista recién llegado de un viaje al extranjero con un bumerang - Elizabeth apoya ambas manos sobre el descasa brazos del sofá de Mycroft, su rostro se acerca lo suficiente al de él - ¿lo adivino sólo con leer el periódico? - pregunto Elizabeth en voz baja - Sin duda eso es algo muy sexy... - uno de los dedos de Elizabeth pasa por sobre los labios de Mycroft, pintándolo de una sustancia azucarada y granulada, eso le hizo recordar al jugo en polvo, Elizabeth se acerca para besarlo pero antes de hacerlo encuentra a Moriarty detrás de ella, la toma a por los brazos y Moriarty se abalanza sobre él.  
Mycroft despierta con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… siente la incomodidad de su cuerpo en el sofá, el fuego ya no era tan grande cómo lo había encendido, el baso del brandy se había caído al suelo, manchando solo un poco la alfombra de color pastel claro que había bajo sus pies.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas después de la propuesta de Mycroft. Estábamos en periodo de navidad, una fecha que para mi era como cualquier otro día, no tenia familia, mis padres y mi hermana me estaban mirando desde arriba, tal vez cuidándome de todas las cosas peligrosas que Londres me tenia preparado, lo único que se me ocurría, era hacerle un regalo a John Watson, junto con los padres de Sherlock, con quienes había compartido tanto, ahora me pregunto, que será lo que Mycroft les invento sobre mi desaparición repentina… pero pensándolo bien, esperare otra navidad más para hacer presencia a los señores Holmes.

Después de haberme ejercitado un poco en la trotadora, me di un relajante baño en la tina, junto con deliciosos jabones y sales para el agua, cerré un momento mis ojos y comencé a pensar en que mi familia estaba fuera de este baño, esperándome con un gran abrazo… una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, era una lagrima de felicidad.  
Termine por vestirme, me tome el cabello y tome todos los papeles que John Watson me había traído hace unos pocos días, se trataba de la información que Sherlock y Mycroft habían recopilado sobre el posible contenido de las fotografías e información de Irene Adler, la cual era muchísima.  
Las ultima novedades que me había traído… era que Sherlock había sido nuevamente vencido por la misma mujer, esta vez, durmiendo por casi dos días, Irene Adler le había inyectado quizás que sustancia mágica, el teléfono celular aun no había sido recuperado, pero ya se acercaba mi oportunidad, cuando los hombres de Mycroft supieran la posición exacta… le haría una visita express a esa mujer.  
Encendí un cigarro, esperando a que Amanda no llegara inoportunamente y me lo quitara, pero solo uno no me haría mal… sabia que no debía… pero al diablo, sentí esa deliciosa sensación… ese humo, el alquitrán llenando mis pulmones, y llegando el momento de botar todo ese humo… miré al techo del salón privado, y pensé en la proposición de Mycroft, tenia que darle una respuesta. Toda la advertencia que me dijo sobre la vaga protección que la realeza podía proporcionarme, era cierta… esa mujer no se preocuparía por mi, y tampoco si me dieran un titulo iba a tener una mayor protección… ese titulo no me protegería de la red de Moriarty. Si le decía que sí a Mycroft, comenzaría un juego en donde yo sería su marioneta, ¿Por qué quería ayudarme? ¿Por qué él? ¿y por que de esa forma? El hecho de haberlo salvado de ahogarse en la piscina no significaba nada… había algo más, Mycroft me escondía algo… - ¿acaso le gusto? - dije en voz baja y luego pensé, "¿Cómo sería Mycroft Holmes enamorado?, ¿será un buen amante?, ¿Cómo sería en la cama? , ¿será romántico?" el día en que dejó de gustarme… deje de pensar en todas esas estupideces, hace muchos años atrás, muchos.

Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche, le había dado el resto del día libre a mis trabajadores, mi chofer, mi ama de llaves, mi cocinera y a mi asistenta, a quien ví por ultima vez para entregarle el tradicional regalo de navidad, quise regalarle una carta de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aparte de un día entero en el spa para dos personas.  
- ¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo? - le pregunté.  
- Se supone que a estas horas John Watson debe estar recibiendo tu regalo de navidad.  
- Gracias Amanda… eres muy amable, que tengas una buena fiesta.  
- Lo mismo le deseo señorita Collins, espero que mi regalo lo abra a la hora que corresponde.  
- Claro que lo hare.. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
- Por cierto… hay otro regalo en el salón de arriba, llegó esta mañana… se desconoce su procedencia.  
- ¿Otro regalo? - pregunte extrañada.  
- Espero no sea nada malo… -dijo preocupada Amanda.  
- No te preocupes, si fuese una bomba… ya habría explotado.

Ahora si… me encontraba sola en mi gran departamento, no tenía a nadie con quien pasar estas fechas… no se trataba de ser anti-social, era una cuestión de no tener a nadie cerca, nadie de confianza, nadie a quien amar y querer, nadie por quien preocuparse… ¿y si iba a visitar a John? Me valía la nada si Sherlock se encontraba allí.  
Busque las llaves del mercedes, y busque mi cartera, pero recordé... Que tenía un regalo pendiente.  
Tome ambos regalos y me fui al mercedes.

No había nadie en las calles, pues claro, era noche buena, había que pasarlo en familia y amigos, los regalos que había traído estaban en el asiento del copiloto, ¿Qué estaba esperando para abrirlo? Era una estupidez esperar a que fuera Navidad - lo siento Amanda, pero esta tradición me parece de lo más absurdo - me detuve en la orilla, estaba a minutos de llegar al 221b, detuve el automóvil y abrí el regalo de color azul, mi color favorito, en él había un disco de Frederic Chopin que tanto me gustaba, era uno que había perdido hace un par de años, junto a él había una carta, era la letra de Amanda, coloqué el disco en el automóvil y escuche la primera pieza. Pero me quedaba un regalo más, era una cajita de un color rojo, solo tenía una cinta, la abrí y en el había algo extraño, una cadena, una identificación, de esas que les entregan a los militares en las guerras, encendí la luz para ver que decía en la identificación…. "Sebastian Moriarty"  
Mi cuerpo quedo helado al leer el nombre del hermano de James Moriarty, éste era un regalo de Moriarty, ¿Qué me quería decir? Me dieron ganas de acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto, si Moriarty intentaba darme miedo, pues no lo estaba logrando, al contrario… me estaba enfureciendo cada vez más. Si quería matarme…¿Por qué no lo hacia ahora? De pronto mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, era un numero desconocido, conteste y espere a que la persona que llamaba contestara, mientras que mis ojos miraban alrededor, no había nadie, ni un alma caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Londres, ni automóviles pasaban.  
- ¿Quién es? - pregunte de una vez por todas.  
- …Soy yo… James Moriarty… - era la voz de una mujer, asustada, quien estaba a punto de ponerse a sollozar.  
- No puede ser…  
- Clar… claro que si, no fu… no fue difícil captur… capturar a uno de tus más fieles servidores…  
- ¡¿Amanda?! - ahora si… ésto se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso.  
- Que es lo que quieres…  
- Quiero… quiero que… aceptes el tra… el trato que Mycroft… te ha dado, quiero verte… a su lado, si no lo… si no lo haces… - de pronto Amanda se quedo en silencio, un silencio desesperantemente aterrador.  
- Amanda… háblame...  
- …Si no lo haces… la mataré y… dejare su… su cadáver en la puerta de tu… casa - luego de eso Amanda se pone a llorar.  
- Moriarty… eres un cobarde… - debía calmarme, cualquier cosa que diga o haga en ese momento y lo hacia enfadar… de seguro podría descargarse con Amanda.  
- Tienes media… hora para… aceptar el trato con… Mycroft. - dijo Amanda - y … otra cosa… si le dices… que he sido yo… quien te obligo… vete olvidando de tu asistenta personal… hasta… luego… futura… señora Holmes.  
-Amanda… tranquila, estarás bien -pero antes de decir "bien" la llamada se había cortado. Mire mi reloj, quedaba media hora para que fuesen las doce de la noche, use mi teléfono para contactarme con Mycroft, use el alta voz para así manejar hasta su mansión rápidamente. Mycroft se demoraba en contestar, eso me desesperaba, solo pedía que no estuviese fuera del país.  
- ¿Elizabeth? -preguntó.  
- Por fin…- dije en voz baja y quitándome solo un poco el miedo que sentía por la vida de Amanda - ¿Dónde estas?  
- Estoy en la Morgue del hospital San Bartolomeo.  
Eso quedaba a veinte minutos de mi posición, siempre y cuando no hubiera trafico en las calles.  
- Quédate donde estas… necesito hablar algo contigo.  
- Elizabeth, no nos pondremos a charlar aquí en una morgue…  
- Por favor Mycroft… solo, quédate allí, no te muevas, estaré dentro de veinte minutos.  
- Si… - dijo finalmente - …aquí estaré.  
¿Qué hacía en una morgue? Me pregunte después.

Deje el automóvil estacionado, me bajé de él y camine rápidamente a la entrada del hospital, miré mi reloj, me quedaban tan solo diez minutos - Elizabeth - dijo de pronto una voz conocida, era Mycroft quien se había bajado de su automóvil donde un chofer esperaba dentro.  
- Mycroft… - dije en voz baja, camine hasta él - ¿Qué haces aquí en una morgue? - pregunte para alivianar la cara de confusión de Mycroft.  
- Encontramos el cuerpo de Irene Adler, esta muerta.  
- ¿Y el teléfono?  
- No ha aparecido, pero creemos que Sherlock lo tiene.  
- ¿Creemos?  
- John vio el teléfono en las manos de Sherlock antes de salir de Baker Street.  
- Inteligente… - comenté, me cruce de brazos y miré mi reloj, me quedaban nueve minutos. - Mycroft… sobre la propuesta que me has dado hace unas semanas.  
- Dos semanas…  
- Si… - dije mirando su rostro. - quiero decirte que acepto, estoy convencida de que Harry no me entregara la protección que tu podrías darme y que…  
- ¿Y por que has venido hasta aquí para decírmelo? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido, lo único que pedía, es que no comenzara con sus entupidas deducciones y descubriera que se tratara de Moriarty - estas muy agitada…-su voz era seria, junto con su paraguas se acerco un poco más a mí, mientras que yo di un paso hacia atrás.  
- Es… un regalo de navidad…- dije casi en voz baja.  
- ¿Un regalo? ¿de navidad? - pregunto Mycroft entre pequeñas risas- no me digas…  
- Mycroft por favor, esto es algo serio…  
- Si fuese algo serio no me estarías diciendo que es un "regalo de navidad…"  
- Bueno, para mi lo es… sería… el mejor regalo de navidad que… podrían darme - no sabía mentir, estaba todo mal calculado, me preocupaba Moriarty, deje de mirar a Mycroft y busqué alrededor si alguien nos miraba, alguien debía estar informándole sobre que estaba haciendo con Mycroft a Moriarty, pero no había nadie, ¿acaso debía mandarle un mensaje de texto confirmando el trato acabado? Saque mi teléfono celular y justo llega un mensaje de texto, era de ese mismo numero desconocido, el texto decía "me has colmado la paciencia, ahora te quedan cinco minutos"  
- Elizabeth… no puedes engañarme, algo te sucede… - dijo con voz de artado. - no quiero que juegues conmigo…  
- ¿Y que más quieres que te diga Mycroft?  
- Quiero que me digas, que es lo que esta pasando… tu mejillas están coloradas, miras…  
- Tengo frío…-dije defendiéndome rápidamente.  
- …Miras a nuestro alrededor, ¿acaso alguien te esta siguiendo?  
- No… es solo que, quiero que estemos… solo nosotros dos.  
- Y revisas tu teléfono celular mientras estamos hablando… - prosiguió Mycroft.  
- Quería ver la hora… es todo.  
- Tienes un reloj de pulsera Elizabeth... - Mycroft termino por aburrirse y camino a la puerta del automóvil.  
"tres minutos" decía el ultimo mensaje de texto.  
Desesperación era lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿Qué era lo que quería Moriarty exactamente, habían unas palabras mágicas que Mycroft debía decir?  
- Mycroft… espera… ¿Qué haces?  
- Me voy, lo mejor será que hablemos mañana sobre él asunto…  
- ¿Quieres aceptar el trato de una vez por todas?  
- ¿Qué? -Mycroft dejo a un lado la manilla de la puerta del automóvil, se acerco a mi y me dijo con calma - acaso no sabes que todo esto requiere de un papeleo, ¿acaso crees que es suficiente con llegar al registro civil y poner nuestros nombres en una libreta? Esto es solo un negocio Elizabeth…  
- ¿Un papeleo dices? ¿un negocio? - pregunte inquieta, recibí otro mensaje, lo abrí y leí "Un negocio que puedes apresurar con un beso de… amor" No podía ser cierto, se estaba burlando de mí, todo esto era una comedia para él, Moriarty estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, despegue mis ojos del celular y mire como Mycroft abría la puerta de su automóvil, me acerque a él rápidamente tomé su nuca y lo acerque a mi con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran de una vez por todas. No pensé en otra cosa… ¿acaso esto era lo que quería Moriarty? ¿quería reírse de mí?… No fue el beso más romántico de todos, de hecho lo hice con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Mycroft al parecer bajo su temperamento con aquel acto, sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, tampoco demostró resistencia, no respiraba, una de sus manos paso a colocarse en mi cintura lentamente, y luego… su rostro se acerco más al mío, el beso fue correspondido con total éxito, sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los míos, sentía un calor muy molesto dentro de mí, nunca quise besar a Mycroft, nunca… esto era lo más falso que había hecho en mi corta vida. De pronto, el teléfono celular suena nuevamente, me había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto, tenía que leerlo… me despegue lentamente de Mycroft debía fingir que lo sucedido había nació de mí, que todo eso fue verdad, el resultado de la vida de Amanda podía esperar… el resultado ya estaba publicado en mi teléfono, en un insignificante mensaje de texto, solo esperaba a que ese resultado fuera bueno.  
Me quede en silencio mirando a Mycroft, ambos nos quedamos mirando, admirando el rostro del otro, ¿Qué podía decir? Nada… no podía decir nada… carraspee mi garganta, y Mycroft aun no decía nada, seguía mirándome, ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué esperaba? Yo fui quien lo beso… mínimo debía decirme algo.  
- ¿De verdad… quieres casarte conmigo? - por fin, había terminado con el incomodo silencio.  
¿A que se refería con "de verdad"? acaso sabia que todo eso fue falso, ¿acaso quería sentirse seguro de que ese beso… fue producto de algo que tal vez pudiera sentir por él?  
- Si… quiero casarme contigo. - respondí dejando escapar un suspiro, en donde se vio reflejado la baja temperatura que había en Londres esa noche, había salido humo por mi boca.  
- Pues entonces… feliz navidad… - Mycroft sonrío, no parecía ser una sonrisa mediocre, más bien parecía ser algo sincero.  
- Gracias… te veré mañana… ¿esta bien? - aun podía sentir la boca de Mycroft en la mía.  
- Si… - respondió Mycroft mirando su paraguas mientras que yo, caminé directo al mercedes, lo único que quería, era ver mi teléfono celular. Encendí nuevamente el automóvil, tome mi celular y busqué el mensaje de texto que me había costado un beso de Mycroft Holmes. .

"Espero me invites a la boda, yo y Amanda estamos muy contentos por la nueva y falsa pareja - JM"


	7. El falso lazo

**Capitulo 6. El falso lazo**

Después de llegar a mi departamento esa misma noche, recibí una llamada del teléfono celular de Amanda, conteste rápidamente.  
- Elizabeth, estoy en la casa de mis padres.  
- Oh por Dios, Amanda, me alegra saber que estas bien.  
- Sí, después de lo sucedido, me dejaron sola en plena calle, afortunadamente aun tenia mi dinero y documentos en mi cartera, tome un taxi y me vine a la casa de mis padres.  
- ¿Tus… padres saben lo que sucedió?  
- No, no lo saben, y si lo supieran, ya habrían abierto una investigación.  
- Amanda… de verdad, me siento muy mal por lo que paso…  
- No debes sentirte así, desde que acepte trabajar contigo, estaba expuesta a este tipo de peligro… quiero que sepas que seguiré estando a tu lado, nos veremos mañana jefa.  
- No, tomate el día libre, no vengas mañana, estaré bien con los otros empleados de la casa.  
- Gracias…

De todas formas esa noche no pude dormir bien, las pesadillas iban y venían, el miedo de saber que Moriarty estaba jugando con las personas más cercanas a mí era terrible. Por esa misma razón no tenia pareja, no tenía hijos… aun que siempre he soñado con que ese día llegaría, el día en que todo esto acabe, dejar de ser una fugitiva en todo el mundo… maldigo el día en que comencé con mi oficio de ser asesina.

A la mañana siguiente mi ama de casa me esperaba con un café bien cargado, me había comunicado de que Amanda había solicitado un desayuno bien reponedor… Amanda me conocía al pie de la letra. -Muchas gracias… es usted muy atenta.  
- Cualquier cosa, no dude en hacer sonar la campana.  
- Señorita Collins… el señor Holmes esta al teléfono - mi sirviente me había pasado el teléfono inalámbrico, pero antes de contestar le pregunte- ¿Qué Holmes?  
- Sherlock Holmes señorita.  
- Sherlock…- conteste.  
- Acaban de allanar Baker Street… están en busca del teléfono.  
- ¿Están todos bien? ¿John?  
- John ira a dejarte el teléfono celular… si los allanadores sabe que esta contigo, ira en tu búsqueda, pero ambos sabemos que era una excelente protectora, solo trata de no usar la misma caja fuerte.  
- Señorita Collins… el señor, Holmes… Mycroft Holmes la esta esperando en la sala principal. - dijo de pronto el mismo sirviente que me había trido el teléfono.  
- Adiós Sherlock… - no había más que hablar, ahora Mycroft estaba en mi casa, había olvidado que ayer acepte su propuesta de protección, me había preocupado más por la protección de Amanda.  
- Dile que suba por favor, y dile a la sirvienta que traiga el té para el señor Holmes.  
- Si señorita.  
Tenia puesta una bata blanca de seda, aun no me tomaba las molestias de vestirme ni de ducharme, era muy temprano aun, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Mycroft aprovechar el día, tengo entendido que también duerme muy poco, la señora Holmes decía que era pésima costumbre de Mycroft acostarse tarde y levantarse temprano al día siguiente.  
- Buenos días…-. Saludo Mycroft sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos.

Mycroft vestía perfectamente nuevamente, como me gustaba su estilo de vestir, era muy elegante, además de los conjunto que utilizaba, todo estaba estrictamente bien combinado. Su traje era de un color gris bien claro, llevaba una corbata azul con puntos blancos, junto con un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo exterior de su saco, encima llevaba un abrigo oscuro, la cual tenia pequeñas gotas de agua pero su abrigo no estaba mojado, Mycroft no andaba con su paraguas, eso quería decir que lo dejo abajo en la entrada, mire por la ventana, había dejado de llover hace casi media hora, Mycroft había estado en la calle por más tiempo, ¿A dónde abría ido?  
- Buenos días - salude desde mi silla con una sonrisa. Me encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. - ¿deseas una taza de té?  
- La acepto… - Aquella respuesta me inquieto bastante, tanto que me acomode nuevamente en mi propia silla, Mycroft tomo asiento a mi lado, ambos estábamos en una esquina de la mesa. Mycroft dejo un periódico que llevaba en sus manos frente a mí, era "the Sun"  
- ¿Lees esa tontería?  
- Me llamo la atención… - tomé el periódico y leí la portada "escándalo en el parlamento, millonario robo de parlamentarios"  
- Si que tienes trabajo que hacer…  
- Así es… - Mycroft tomo un pedazo de tarta de manzana que había en la mesa - es por eso que he venido temprano a ocupar de tu tiempo.  
- Mycroft…- deje a un lado el periódico, mire la tarta de manzana que se había servido y sonreí levemente, la debilidad de su paladar, eran las cosas dulces.  
- ¿Si?  
Pero antes de seguir con la conversación una sirvienta entro con una taza vacía y varios servicios más. - gracias… - dijo Mycroft. - Sin leche por favor - le dijo a mi sirvienta.  
- Sobre lo que paso anoche… fue algo que no pude controlar…  
- ¿Así que ahora te ha dado por no controlar tus impulsos? Pero que descuidada eres Elizabeth.- la sirvienta termino de servirle a Mycroft y se retiro. Mycroft se sirvió un pesado de la tarta, mientras que yo bebí de mi café -…esta tarta esta exquisita - dijo terminando de comer un pedazo - podrías decirle tu sirvienta que me haga una tarta.  
- No… - deje la taza de café y deje de sentír ese exquisito olor - … tu dieta se iría a la historia.  
.- Por favor… he bajado siete kilos… ¿acaso no se notan?  
- Si… y estas bien así, solo trata de dejar las cosas dulces.  
- Juraría que había escuchado a mi madre por un momento.-dijo mirando su tarta nuevamente.  
- Oh por Dios… - lleve mi mano a mi frente y me apoye en el respaldo de la silla - no puede ser cierto… - me había comparado con su madre.  
- Te he traído un regalo - dijo cambiando de tema. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y observe lo que sacó de su saco, era una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color azul, el azul era el color que más me gustaba, además de que Mycroft andaba cargado de ese color.  
Me incorpore en mi silla, tomé la cajita y la abrí, dentro de ella había un anillo de compromiso, tenia tres diamantes incrustados, el que estaba en el centro era el más grande, era hermoso- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunte de la forma menos impactante.  
- No quiero que pienses que soy un amante de las tradiciones, solo quiero que el mundo sepa que estas comprometida, podríamos decir que me gusta dejar en claro lo que… quizás… - dijo con rostro pensativo - …eres algo mío.  
"Maldito bastardo" pensé.  
- Me sorprende que pienses así Mycroft… - dije dejando en la mesa la cajita cerrada, luego mire a Mycroft - …esto me dice otra cosa…  
- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto confundido…- escúchame… - dejó a un lado su servicio - en estos momentos varios agentes de la CIA están alrededor de este departamento, no por ordenes mías, si no por una cosa legal, eres mi prometida, y deben protegerte, cualquier persona sospechosa, cualquier movimiento extraño será notificado a la CIA o a cualquier fuerza especial en este país, nadie será capas de entrar a esta casa, a no ser que pongan una bomba en la puerta.  
- Me refería a otra cosa… - me apoye en la mesa y mire a Mycroft con mayor atención.  
- Elizabeth… yo… no siento nada hacia tu persona… pero si puedo pensar que tal vez serías la mujer con quien podría llegar a convivir más tiempo que con otra mujer - Las palabras de Mycroft fueron realmente chocantes, si estaba hablando de amor, entonces pensaba que yo sí estaba enamorada de él - además… el cariño nunca ha sido una ventaja para mí, y creo que eso lo sabes perfectamente, mejor que yo al menos.  
-…claro…- le dije casi en voz baja - me alegra saber que seas tan sincero.  
- ¿Y cuando no lo he sido?  
- Nunca… - respondí rápidamente. - tienes… un buen gusto para escoger anillos…  
Mycroft no dijo ningún comentario, tan solo se dedico a comer su tarta de manzana.  
- La Dominatrix… ¿Cómo murió?- recordé de pronto el tema con el teléfono de Irene Adler.  
- …Eso me recuerda de que el caso esta abierto solo para Sherlock, él aun no lo sabe, de hecho él no sabe lo que estamos haciendo, en algún momento se va a enterar, pero espero que no sea pronto, si lo hace, sabrá lo que estamos tramando.  
- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos así Mycroft?  
- El que sea necesario…¿sabias que Moriarty ya ha llegado a Sherlock? - luego de terminar con su pregunta, coloco otro trozo de tarta de manzana en su boca.  
Tomé mi taza y bebí más de mi café - ¿Cómo?  
- Moriarty se define como un delincuente consultor… y como Sherlock es un detective consultor, no encontró una mejor forma de poder relacionarse, eso demuestra que están hechos el uno para el otro.  
Era obvio, todos los planes que Moriarty les vendía a sus delincuentes o a sus redes Sherlock era el único en este planeta que podía descifrarlos.  
- Ya veo…  
- Dime… Aparte del mensaje de texto que Moriarty te ha mandado, ¿has recibido alguna otra cosa?  
- … no -trate de contestar no muy rápido, ya que esa era una de las cualidades de un mentiroso - … nada. -tome el ultimo sorbo de mi café y deje la taza a un lado. - cualquier cosa extraña, te lo haré saber… más bien, a la CIA.  
- Excelente…- Mycroft bebió de su taza de té y tomo el periódico.  
- Con permiso… me iré a vestir… - me levante de la silla y camine hacia el pasillo que me llevaría a mi habitación. Pero antes… - ah por cierto… no vayas acostumbrarte con esos besos Mycroft… no quiero hacerte ilusiones… - toque su hombro y luego camine hacia el pasillo, Mycroft no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí hasta que termino su desayuno.

**Inicio del Flashback.**

- Elizabeth… - escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas, era Mycroft, quien al parecer ya se había recuperado del susto. - ¿estas bien?  
- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo - me gire para verlo. Ambos estábamos en la cocina solos, los señores Holmes estaban buscando a Sherlock por todo el lugar, ya que aun no aparecía, debían hacerlo pronto, antes de que con esa ropa mojada le diera una hipotermia.  
- ¿Nada sobre Sherlock? - pregunto su hermano.  
- Nada… la señora Holmes me pidió que llamara a la policía si Sherlock no llega a casa dentro de media hora.  
- Mi madre sabe donde encontrarlo, es algo obvio…- Mycroft tenia el cabello húmedo, ambos nos habíamos cambiado de ropa, la señora Holmes me había prestado ropa seca de su guardarropa, todo me quedaba más ancho, pero era bastante acogedor. La chimenea de la cocina estaba encendida, dentro de la casa habían unos 21 grados centígrados.  
- No es algo obvio para mí… - Mycroft se sentó a mi lado- Sherlock es bastante extraño para sus cosas sabes…  
- Sí… es la adolescencia…  
- Había olvidado de que eras todo un adulto - dije en tono de broma.  
- Claro que lo soy…  
- Mycroft por favor… cada vez que vienes acá, terminas discutiendo con Sherlock, eso es muy maduro de tu parte.  
- Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿no?  
- No lo sé… con mi hermana nunca nos llevamos mal…  
- Ustedes se llevan por muy pocos años.  
- Y ustedes por más años, y por la misma razón deben de llevarse mejor.  
- ¿Y quien dice eso? - pregunto inquieto  
- Pues… yo… - Mycroft rió mientras observaba la mesa de la cocina, en el había un frasco de jugo en polvo, en donde podía disolverse con el agua y hacer jugo liquido.  
- Nunca en mi niñez he probado esta cosa…- Mycroft tomo el frasco, no lo abrió, tan solo lo acerco más a el para observarlo.  
- Siempre has sido un adulto Mycroft…- Mycroft me mira con un serio rostro, al parecer eso si le molesto - … o eso es lo que siempre dice tu hermano. - Mycroft no respondió, quedo mirando el frasco con ese polvo de color rojo.  
- Y… ¿ya tienes alguna novia en Londres? - Nuevamente Mycroft me mira con seriedad, tampoco fue una pregunta correcta, pero quería saberlo.  
- No tengo tiempo para chicas Elizabeth, mi trabajo me exige mucho.  
- Claro… el cariño nunca fue una ventaja para ti, ¿verdad? - estaba segura de que Mycroft nunca en su vida ha tenido una relación con una chica.  
- No, no es eso… - Mycroft tomo el frasco de jugo en polvo y comenzó a destaparlo. - Creo que aun no ha llegado la indicada… es todo. - Mycroft estaba siendo muy sincero conmigo en ese momento, nunca me había esperado que contestara semejante revelación.  
- ¿Me permites? - le pregunte colocando mi mano sobre el frasco, Mycroft demoro unos segundo en reaccionar, finalmente me entrego el frasco, le quite la tapa y deje caer un poco de ese polvo rojo en una de mis manos. - ¿quieres probarlo? - Mycroft acerco uno de sus dedos al polvo que había esparcido en la palma de mi mano - no… - dije alejando el polvo de sus dedos… - así… - tome un poco del polvo rojo y lo esparcí por mis labios, se sentía ese sabor a frutilla, mis labios se habían puesto más rojos y atractivos. - ¿quieres probarlo ahora? - era su decisión, si quería besar a una chica, esa iba a ser su oportunidad, pero no se trataba de hacerle un favor a él, yo sentía algo por él y quería besarlo de una vez por todas. Mycroft me miro sorprendido y no aguanto dejar escapar una sonrisa, mientras que yo, solo quería tocas sus vírgenes labios.  
- Esto debe ser una broma… - Sabía que inventaría cualquier cosa para escapar de mi deseo. Me acerque a él, coloque la mano que no tenia polvo y la puse en su mejilla, tratando de acercarlo más a mi rostro, Mycroft miro fijamente mis ojos y luego mis labios, su rostro estaba serio, sus pupilas estaban perfectamente dilatas, me acerque a él lo suficiente como para dejarle cinco centímetro, centímetros que el debía completar por voluntad propia.  
Finalmente Mycroft beso mis labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que los míos, su boca agarro todo el sabor del polvo expuesto en mis labios, lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta dejarme sin nada. Ambos nos separamos por unos instantes, pero no pude dejar escarpar una risa explosiva al ver que sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo. - ¿Qué? - pregunto. Tome un jarro de plata que había cerca, estaba reluciente.  
- Deberías lavarte antes de que llegue alguien… -le sugerí mientras se veía en la plata pulida. Mycroft se levanto de la silla y camino al baño rápidamente mientras que yo, saboreaba el triunfo de haber tocado sus perfectos labios.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Termine de alistarme para este día, nuevamente entre al salón privado, Mycroft ya no estaba, pero había dejado mi regalo en la mesa, me acerque para verlo nuevamente, abrí la caja y allí estaba… el anillo que hizo que Mycroft Holmes fuera a la ciudad a comprar algo para mí, eso era lo que mi mente quería pensar, que es solo un regalo y no un falso lazo de amor. Lo saqué de su caja y lo observe mejor, me lo coloque sin ningún problema en el dedo anular, aleje mí mano para verlo mejor, se veía hermoso… luego pensé… "Si Mycroft Holmes conocía la medida de mi dedo, ¿sabrá al igual que Sherlock mis medidas?" eso era algo que quizás podría resolver en el futuro.  
Tres golpes en la puerta bastaron para que dejara de pensar en Mycroft Holmes, era mi sirviente, quien me informaba que John Watson esperaba por mi en la entrada de la casa, en el salón principal - iré enseguida.

John venia a dejarme el teléfono de Irene Adler, como lo anticipo Sherlock hace una hora.  
- John… - llamé su atención al verlo sentado en el amplio y cómodo sofá  
- Elizabeth - John se puso de pie y me hizo entrega rápidamente del teléfono de Irene Adler, al final, había decidido aceptarlo.  
- Prometo no guardarlo nuevamente en la caja fuerte, esta vez le será más difícil.  
- Eso espero…  
- Es cierto que… ¡¿Irene tenía otras copias de las fotografías? - observe el teléfono.  
- No… Sherlock ha analizado muy bien el teléfono, contiene un no se que dentro, donde cualquiera que intente abrirlo, dejara escapar un acido que podría destruir el teléfono, además de que existen en él dos claves, una para destruir la información del teléfono y otra para desbloquearlo, así que lamentablemente no podremos sacarle a golpes la clave.  
- Oh que lastima… cuantas ganas tenia de mostrarle mis dotes de boxeadora, aun que de todas formas, preferiría que las fotografías se destruyeran por completo, así nadie obtiene ni pan ni pedazo  
- Pero… si fuese así, no tendríamos nada que entregarle a la jefa de Harry.  
Pues claro que no, ya estaba fuera del caso, así que todo me valía un pepino - tienes razón, pero que rápido pensé - dije luego.- Quieres… ¿quedarte a beber una taza de té? - a mi me encantaba beber té, estábamos en Inglaterra, era algo que se bebía a diario.  
- Claro… gracias, y por cierto, ten tu regalo de navidad.

John se marcho dentro de unas horas, nuestra larga charla había sido muy satisfactoria para mí, recordamos viejos momentos y hablamos de la gente que ya no estaba en nuestro mundo, fue bastante agradable, incluso quedamos en reunirnos nuevamente.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en un cómodo sillón con un respaldo muy bajo, de esos típicos que muestran en las consultas de psicólogos. Mi cuerpo se relajo en él, mis ojos solo observaban el techo, mis manos se entrelazaron entre ellas, sentí algo extrañó en uno de mis dedos, era el anillo, mi mente se imagino el rostro de Mycroft, miré el anillo y aun así pensaba en Mycroft, deje escapar un suspiro y me pregunté - ¿estaré haciendo bien las cosas?  
El sonido de mensajes de mi teléfono había vuelto a sonar, un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo completamente, la ansiedad de querer mirar si ese mensaje correspondía a Moriarty o no, era insoportable, me levanté y recogí el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche, era el numero de Mycroft Holmes, el texto decía, "Aun hay cosas por hacer, espero verte dentro de una hora en el club - MH"  
" Aun hay cosas por hacer" ¿se refería acaso a todo ese papeleo que había que hacer antes de casarnos?

Habían cuarenta minutos de trayecto para llegar al club de Diogenes que Mycroft tenía en Londres, de hecho creo que era el único club que había en el país… Mycroft era un hombre de costumbres, era completamente ingles, muy anticuado, era una lastima que solo aceptaban a hombres en el club, aun que, si iba a ser la señora Holmes, podría cambiar las cosas por aquí.

Un hombre vestido de sirviente me recibió en la entrada, sus zapatos estaba cubiertos por una bolsas celestes, esas que usaban pintores y cocineros para no manchar sus zapatos, ¿a caso estos eran para no ensuciar el piso?

El hombre se detuvo al final de un pasillo, en donde no había puerta alguna, apoyo sus manos en la pared y abrió una puerta secreta, me hizo un ademán para que siguiera, lo que parecía una habitación secreta se había convertido en una sala de estudio, en donde Mycroft esperaba apoyado en su escritorio con sus brazos cruzados. En la habitación no habían ventanas, había una gran lámpara colgando en el centro, también había una chimenea a un costado, quien proporcionaba luz y calor.  
Estaba acostumbrada a decir siempre lo que pensaba cada vez que Mycroft hacia algo extraño o veía algo fuera de lo común, pero esta vez preferí estar en silencio, Mycroft me miro como si estuviese esperando a que dijera algo. Alce mis cejas en señal de respuesta.  
- Aquí podemos hablar… - dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
Apreté mis labios y mire el resto del estudio - …lo sé, es solo que… - camine a un sofá, me senté delante de Mycroft y cruce mis piernas - …nada, prefiero guardarme mis comentarios.  
- mmhh… Perfecto… - dijo mirando fugazmente mis piernas, eso hizo que lo mirara desafiante, pero luego recordé que tenía puesto el anillo que me había dado en la mañana - mis abogados tienen preparado… un especie de contrato, en donde certificara que nuestro matrimonio solo tendrá fines… personales - a su lado estaban dicho papeles, se acerco a mí y me los hizo entrega. mientras abría la carpeta Mycroft se sentó frente a mí en otro sofá.  
- Me sentiría avergonzada si tuviera que pedirles a mis abogados que hicieran… este tipo de papeles…  
- Nunca te sentirás así… ya que no los tienes, suerte para ellos… - contestó.  
El texto tenía aproximadamente unas treinta hojas - ¿Puedo consultarlo con la almohada? - pregunté.  
- No es necesario que lo leas, le hemos mandado una copia a tu asistenta para que pudiera leerlo, ninguno de los dos tendrá que darse las molestias… tenemos a nuestros empleadores para que hagan ese trabajo, ¿no? - seguí hojeando lo que parecía ser un corto libro, por ahora no había nada que me llamará la atención.  
- Gracias… - respondí, de pronto leí "los vienes será separados" luego la frace "luego del matrimonio, convivirán juntos", "matrimonio civil", "protección las veinticuatro horas" lo ultimo me hizo reír, parecía anuncio de alarma para automóviles.  
- Si… todo esto es un gran chiste, ¿no Elizabeth?  
- Lo siento - dije aun con una sonrisa en mis labios - bien… mañana haré que lo envíen firmado… - Mycroft no dijo nada, tampoco se molesto en mover un músculo, tan solo me observaba y me escuchaba con atención. Deje la capeta a un lado y miré a Mycroft. - ¿has sabido algo sobre quienes son los que buscan el teléfono de Irene Adler?  
- Ambos sabemos que el caso ya no es de tu incumbencia…  
- Bueno entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…  
- Elizabeth… -dijo con lentitud.  
- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber Mycroft? - le pregunté antes de levantarme del cómodo sofá.  
- James Moriarty ha estado llamando mi atención últimamente…  
Mycroft sabia como llamar mi atención, así que no moví ningún músculo.  
- En el gobierno estamos trabajando en un delicado operativo sobre el terrorismo, el ultimo trataba de descifrar un plan anticipado de unos terroristas que quería hacer volar un avión sobre el parlamento - Mycroft se detuvo y respiro hondo - desafortunadamente… el plan fue cancelado, ya que alguien… ha descifrado ese código, un código que resulto ser el numero del vuelo, la hora y la cantidad de pasajeros que irían en ese avión.  
- ¿Pasajeros?  
- Queríamos simular el atentado… hacer la vista gorda sobre el plan que tenían estos terroristas… nuestra idea era, hacer volar un avión con pasajeros… fallecidos.  
- ¿Sospechan o tienen alguna idea de quien podría tratarse? ¿Quién ha descifrado ese código?  
- … Sherlock.  
Ahora llegaba a entender como Moriarty podía tener tanto respeto entre los delincuentes en este mundo.  
- Sherlock fue quien le entrego el código descifrado a una mujer… - prosiguió Mycroft - una mujer con quien hemos estado tratando hace varios meses.  
- Irene Adler… - contesté - pero si esta…  
- Muerta… sí, pero resulto toda una mentira, estaba siendo muy buscada, así que prefirió desaparecer.  
Ahora tenía sentido, Mycroft nunca tuvo intenciones de ayudar a la familia real, tan solo quería crear una cuartada para hacer la investigación sobre ese teléfono. - …Mi hermano esta en peligro de ser arrestado por ser partícipe…  
- Irene Adler trabaja para Moriarty… - dije interrumpiéndolo.  
Mycroft dejo escapar un suspiro y prosiguió - …es por eso, que necesito ese teléfono ahora, junto con tu ayuda.  
- Quieres que escolte el teléfono… nos encontraremos con Irene y negociaras con ella sobre lo que hay en ese teléfono.  
- Si no es mucha molestia… - suspiro y dijo - solo Dios sabe que es lo que contiene ese teléfono.


	8. Una vieja traición

**Cap. 7 Una vieja traición**

El teléfono ya estaba en mis manos, ahora me encontraba en la mansión de Mycroft, esperando a que llegara con los dos protagonistas y así dar por finalizado todo el exhaustivo caso. Me encontraba en el primer piso, en una sala muy acogedora, en donde la chimenea estaba encendida, gracias a ese calor, el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en una de mis piernas había dejado de estar helado, debía reconocer que el frío era mi peor debilidad. El cuchillo talvez iba a ser el único arma que podía esconder sin que nadie lo notara, así que si Irene Adler intentaba escapar con el… no lo haría sin tener un cuchillo en su pierna.

- …un fragmento de un email, meses y años de planificación, para nada… - fueron las palabras de Mycroft al entrar junto con Sherlock a la mansión, su voz fue una sorpresa para mí.  
- Ese fue tu hombre de defensa, deberías escoger mejor a tu equipo hermano. - le contesto Sherlock  
-… Un hombre ingenuo, solitario, desesperado por alardear, y una mujer lo bastante inteligente para hacerle sentir especial… - se escucho la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe.  
- Lo vuelvo a repetir… deberías escoger mejor a tus hombres.  
- ¡No me refiero a ese hombre Sherlock, me refería a ti! - el grito de Mycroft y eso hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo - …una dama en apuros - Mycroft dejo escapar una risa burlona - ¿de verdad eres tan inocente? Por que ha sido sacado de un libro…  
Debía hacer acto de presencia, no quería parecer una intrusa, mis tacones hicieron su trabajo, Sherlock se giro y solo me miro por unos segundos, en cambio Mycroft, solo miraba a su hermano.  
- La promesa del amor - continuo después - el dolor de la perdida… la alegría del perdón, después le das un rompecabezas y lo ves danzar…  
- No seas absurdo…- insistió Sherlock mirando a su hermano.  
-¿Absurdo? - pregunto con una ceja alzada y una postura recta - ¿Cuánto tardaste en descifrar el email para ella, llego a un minuto o tenias muchas ganas de impresionar?  
- …Creo que fueron menos de cinco segundos - una voz femenina apareció de pronto a las espaldas de Mycroft, se trataba de Irene Adler, quien muy bien vestida y elegante había aparecido por fin.  
- Yo te cruce en su camino… - prosiguió hablando con Sherlock, pero antes de bajar la mirada me miro a mí, su rostro habia pasado a ser más sereno - …lo siento, no lo sabia.  
- Señor Holmes… creo que tenemos que hablar… - Irene Adler comenzó a caminar para ver a ambos hermanos.  
- Y yo… hay varias cosas que aun no me han quedado claro.- dijo Sherlock  
- No… ya termine contigo - Irene se puso frente a Mycroft dándole la espalda a Sherlock.- hay más, mucho más… en ese teléfono tengo secretos, fotos y escándalos que podrían hacer caer todo su mundo, no tiene idea sobre el caos que puedo provocar y solo hay una forma de detenerme… a menos que quería decirle a sus superiores que el mayor filtrador de datos es su hermano pequeño. - Mycroft no dijo nada, se veía sorprendido, luego quito la vista de Irene Adler y camino hasta la sala de estar en donde me encontraba antes, se quito su abrigo y dejo su paraguas a un lado, Sherlock hizo lo mismo tomo asiento frente de la chimenea y no dijo nada. Espere a que Irene pasara también a la sala, ella me miro pero nuestros rostros no mostraron nada, ni siquiera un saludo de cordialidad. Mycroft se sentó en una de las sillas de una gran mesa, frente a él estaba Irene, mientras que yo, preferí sentarme en otro sofá individual frente a la chimenea al igual que Sherlock, coloque mi mano en el teléfono celular que estaba guardado en uno de mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta.  
- Tenemos personas que pueden desbloquear ese teléfono…  
- Ya lo he comprobado, le he pasado el teléfono a Sherlock Holmes para comprobar de que eso no es cierto, Sherlock cariño… dile lo que encontraste cuando le hiciste la radiografía…  
- Hay cuatro unidades adicionales, sospecho que contienen algún acido o una pequeña cantidad de explosivo, cualquiera que intentara abrir el teléfono toda esa información se perdería en segundos. - Mycroft expreso un gesto con su boca, como si algo lo hubiese picado de pronto, llevo su mano a su frente y se apoyo en la mesa.  
- … algunos datos siempre son recuperables - insistió Mycroft - tiene una contraseña… lamento decirle que tenemos personas capaces que pueden descifrarla…  
- Sherlock… - menciono Irene.  
- Hay dos contraseñas, una para desbloquearlo y otra para quemar el disco, no podrás saber cual te ha dado y seria inútil intentarlo.  
- Pero que bueno es… debería llevarlo con correa, de hecho lo haré… - menciono Irene en un tono provocador.  
- Lo destruiremos… - hablo rápidamente - nadie, obtendrá esa información - Mycroft se incorporo nuevamente en su silla y miro a Irene.  
- Muy bien… buena idea - dijo feliz Irene - aquí tengo, una lista de mis demandas… y una idea sobre mi protección una vez hayan sido concedidas… - Irene le dejo un papal cerrado a Mycroft en la mesa - …querrá pensarlo…  
- Gracias… si - dijo mientras leía la lista de Irene.  
- Es una pena… no puedo dejar que hable con nadie.  
Mycroft termino de leer el papel, lo guardo y miro nuevamente a Irene.  
- Ha sido… muy minuciosa, ojala, los nuestros fueran tan buenos.  
- Oh, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, he tenido ayuda… - Irene miro a Sherlock - Jim Moriarty te manda saludos.  
- Si… hemos estado en contacto, al parecer quiere llamar mi atención… lo cual se podrá arreglar.  
- Tenia tantas cosas y no sabia que hacer con ellas… gracias a Dios que me tope con ese delincuente asesor, me dio muchos concejos de cómo jugar con los hermanos Holmes… ¿saben como les dice? - Irene se levanto de su silla y se apoyo en la mesa, primero miro a Mycroft - El hombre de hielo… - luego miro a Sherlock - … y el virgen.  
Mycroft sorprendido se puso de pie- Y aquí esta… la Dominatrix que puso a un país de rodillas… - continuo hablando junto con una media sonrisa- bien jugado…  
- No… - Dijo en voz alta Sherlock  
- ¿Perdón? - pregunto Irene.  
- Dije que no… - se giro para mirarla - muy cerca… pero no, te has dejado llevar. - Sherlock se levanto de su sofá - el juego estaba muy bien elaborado… estabas disfrutando demasiado…  
- ¿Demasiado? Nunca es demasiado.  
- Disfrutar de la cacería esta bien, ansiar los resultados también… pero involucrar los sentimientos? El sentimiento es un defecto químico de los perdedores.  
- ¿Sentimientos? No se de que estas hablando… - dijo Irene mientras se acerco a la chimenea para escapar de la mirada de Sherlock, quedando a centímetros de mí.  
- Tú… - dijo Sherlock  
Irene no sabía que decir, se veía impresionada - Pobre… ¿no creerás que me interesas, ¿porque? Por que eres Sherlock Holmes el mejor investigador con un bobo sombrero.  
- No… - Sherlock se acerco más a ella y tomo su muñeca - te he tomado el pulso acelerado… - escuche lo ultimo en un pequeño susurro donde tal vez el único que no podía escuchar en la habitación era Mycroft - observe tus pupilas, completamente dilatas…  
La Dominatrix había quedado congelada, Sherlock se acercó a mi y estiro su brazo, quería el teléfono celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo izquierdo y se lo hice entrega sin esfuerzo alguno.  
- No pudiste resistirlo - prosiguió - siempre he dado por hecho que el amor es una desventaja peligrosa… y aquí esta la prueba… - Mientras Sherlock hablaba introducía muy seguro el código que hace poco su mente había descifrado - gracias por la prueba definitiva…  
- Todo lo que dije, era mentira… estaba siguiendo el juego -Irene toma el brazo de Sherlock con desesperación.  
- Lo sé… y ahora estás perdiendo… - Sherlock me hizo entrega nuevamente del teléfono móvil, donde la clave de cuatro letras estaba introducida, solo faltaba apretar un botón "I AM SHER LOCKED"  
- Aquí esta hermano, espero que los contenidos compensen las molestias que te ha causado.  
- Desde luego que sí - respondió Mycroft, me levante del sofá y camine directo hacia él para hacerle entrega del teléfono desbloqueado.  
- Si te siente amable enciérrala... Si no, déjala ir, no durará más de seis meses… no vivirá mucho - Sherlock camino a la salida.  
- ¿Quieres que suplique? - pregunto Irene derrotada con su voz quebrada.  
- Si - respondió en seco Sherlock mientras se giraba para ver por ultima vez a Irene  
- Por favor… es verdad, no duraré más de seis meses…  
Sherlock la miro solo unos segundos más y siguió su camino.

Después de toda esta escena, Mycroft me llevo al patio de su mansión, ambos dejamos sola a Irene Adler en la salon.  
- Solo uno… - dijo Mycroft acercándose a mí, me estaba ofreciendo un cigarro.  
La pregunta era… ¿Cómo sabia que no fumaba? Pero la respuesta fue un - gracias… - coloque el cigarro en mi boca y Mycroft encendió su encendedor cerca de mí.  
- Pero que noche más inquieta… - comentó luego - Sherlock me ha dejado con una decisión que me será difícil de tomar.  
El cigarro se encendió perfectamente, luego de eso, expulse todo el humo.  
- Lo entiendo… - me cruce de brazos dejando el cigarro entre mis dedos, mire como Mycroft encendía el suyo. - Si… fueras piadoso… ¿Qué le esperaría a Irene Adler?  
- Puede que la introduzca en un programa de protección de los Estados Unidos, nueva identidad, nueva vida… sobrevivirá y prosperara…  
- … Pero jamás volverá a verla… - comenté pensando en Sherlock - No podría pensar en que Sherlock… este interesado en alguien. - ¿Podría alguna vez Sherlock enamorarse? Me pregunte.  
- … pero es Sherlock… ¿Qué se puede deducir de su corazón? - me pregunto.  
- No lo sé… - fume nuevamente de mi cigarro.  
- Ni yo… pero en su infancia quiso ser pirata… - Mycroft sonrío y yo también.  
- …Y si no ayudas a Irene…  
Mycroft llevo el cigarro a su boca, aspiro del filtro casi con los ojos cerrados y luego contesto - Morirá…  
¿Por qué ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado… sentía lastima por aquella mujer?  
- No sientas lastima por ella - Mycroft había logrado descifrar mi rostro.  
- …soy humana Mycroft, perfectamente pude haber sido ella…  
- No… no eres como ella… - respondió rápidamente.  
- Estoy buscando protección.  
- Y ya la tienes… no has hecho nada malo…  
- He matado gente…  
- Gente que debía morir por el bien de la humanidad.  
- ¿Por qué tratas de convencerme? - pregunte con una media sonrisa en mis labios.  
- Por que si no lo hago ahora… estaré el resto de mi vida haciéndolo...  
¿El resto de la vida? Eso hizo que inconcientemente frunciera mi ceño.  
- O por lo menos hasta que Moriarty muera o deje de seguirte.  
- Sabes… si vamos a estar juntos, espero ser complacida… - dije algo coqueta.  
- ¿Complacerte? - Mycroft se acerco un poco más a mí, como si el tema le fuese de interés.  
- Me gusta salir a cenar… a lugares privados y exclusivos.  
- Sabes que odio estar rodeado de gente…  
- El matrimonio cambia a la gente, ¿sabes?  
Mycroft fumo nuevamente de su cigarro y lo expulso - Haré el intento…  
Termine de fumar mi cigarro y elimine la colilla dejándola en un cenicero - Tengo frío… - me separé de Mycroft y entré, esperando a ver que Irene ya no estaba en la mansión.  
Mis sentimientos estaban confusos, no sabia que pensar sobre la dominatrix, camine a la chimenea encendida, y observe el fuego, luego recordé cómo Sherlock había descifrado el corazón de Irene, la mujer sentía algo por él, tan solo con sentir el latido de su corazón y con ver sus pupilas dilatadas… me preguntaba si… funcionaría con alguien más.  
Mycroft entró con sus manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo dijo - gracias por cuidar del celular.  
- No fue nada… - respondí.  
Mycroft se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, una de sus manos tomo la mía por sorpresa y la miró- Veo que… te queda muy bien el anillo, debes admitir que tengo un buen gusto para esto.  
- Si… es cierto, debo reconocerlo - ambos mirábamos como el anillo resplandecía en mi dedo, era hermoso, era bellísimo. - creo que, no te he dado las gracias.  
- Dejemos de agradecernos por una noche… - Mycroft miro fijamente mis ojos, ambos estábamos muy cerca, al igual que cuando lo besé por primera vez, hace muchos años - ya tendremos más… -continuo, miré sus ojos… estaban perfectamente dilatados… su rostro podía verse con claridad, ya que la luz de la chimenea daba con él. Solo faltaba… un movimiento.  
- ¿Más? - pregunté para hacer un poco de tiempo, me atreví a mover un poco mi mano y así dejar que mis dedos tocaran su muñeca, donde con sigilo podía sentir su pulso.  
- Seremos marido y mujer… - sus ultima palabras hicieron que sintiera un gran estruendo en su muñera, su pulso era rápido y notable - conviviremos juntos… - pero había un detalle… ambos habíamos terminado de fumar, el cigarro tenia un efecto de vasodilatación en el cuerpo humano, eso hizo que me decepcionara.  
- …claro… - respondí, Mycroft Holmes tal vez sentía algo por mi, era un gran mentiroso, ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? - espero seas un buen marido.  
Mycroft rió - ¿Cuáles son las demandas?  
Deje de tomar su muñeca, me gire para ver la chimenea un momento, me acerque al sofá y me senté - las acabamos de hablar  
- … creo que hay un solo restaurant que puedo tolerar…  
- Espero me lleves a varios…  
- Se llama Martin`s Row, tienen varias botellas de ese vino tinto Chileno del año dos mil, aun que prefiero las del dos mil uno.  
Que envidia, Mycroft era un completo catador de vinos.  
- Bueno Mycroft, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero… debo irme.  
- Si… - miro su reloj de bolsillo - es muy tarde.  
- Buenas noches - me despedí de Mycroft solo con mirarlo, tomé mi abrigo en la entrada de la mansión, abrí la puerta y le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a casa. El chofer coloco seguridad a las puertas y partió su camino. Mire por el espejo retrovisor los ojos de mi chofer personal, su mirada había cambiado, eso hizo que lo mirara por mayor tiempo, no era mi chofer… era… James Moriarty, saque rápidamente el cuchillo que llevaba guardado en mi muslo derecho, justo debajo de mi falta, me acerque al asiento del chofer y coloque el cuchillo en su garganta.  
- Oh… jo jo jo, pero que rápida eres… pensé que ni mirabas a tus sirvientes… ya sabes, si vas a serla señora Holmes, tienes que tenerles un poco de desprecio a tus empleados…  
- Como has logrado burlar la seguridad… - Moriarty seguía manejando, aparecer disfrutaba del momento.  
- No fue difícil…  
- Ni se te curra detenerte… ó…  
- ¿Ó que? - pregunto desafiante mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. De pronto, gira bruscamente, utilizando el acelerador y el freno de mano, no logre afirmarme, mi cuerpo se golpeo en una de las puertas, eso hizo que mi cuchillo volara y cayera en el asiento del copiloto, me incorpore rápidamente, pero Moriarty ya estaba preparado, saco un arma y me apunto con ella, detuvo el automóvil y se giro para verme. - ahora preciosa… vas a olvidarte de las amenazas… no quisiera matarte ahora mismo, no, no… no sería divertido, así no… por que ya tengo lista tu forma de morir, será como una obra de teatro… ahora solo estamos calentando los guiones.  
No tuve más remedio que sentarme en el asiento del medio, si no iba a matarme, entonces solo me quedaba hablar con él de forma… pacifica. Moriarty abrió la ventana del automóvil y dejo caer la munición de la pistola luego me miro por el espejo retrovisor con maldad, coloco la primer marcha y siguió por el camino.  
- ¿Cómo son los besos de Mycroft? - pregunto de pronto.  
- ¿Acaso quieres besarlo? - pregunte mientras miraba por la ventana polarizada.  
- Nop… pero esperaba a que me dijeras que no sabia besar… ¿o acaso debo envidiarte?  
- Oh por favor… - Moriarty… ¿era homosexual?  
- Dicen que los casados son los mejores aman…  
- Aun no estamos casados… - le recordé. - que es lo que quieres ahora…  
- … quiero que destruyas su corazón… - nuevamente James Moriarty acelera para poder hacer un perfecto derrape en las calles de Londres, haciendo que nuevamente me golpeara en la puerta - siempre quise ser corredor de autos, sabes.  
- … si, te viene mejor ese oficio que él de delincuente consultor - dije mientras me sobaba la muñeca y mi mejilla.  
- …en fin… mañana… le entregaras de vuelta el anillo que Mycroft te ha dado… le dirás que no lo amas, que no quieres verlo nunca y que nunca pensaste en que él te traicionara de esa forma… es una pena que ambos terminen con el corazón roto.  
- ¿De que mierda estas hablando? - pregunte confundida y hartada.  
- Esta es la mejor parte - dijo emocionado - ¿nunca supiste quien fue quien me revelo el asesino, en este caso asesina, de mi hermano mayor?  
No podía ser cierto… sentí como mi mundo se había venido abajo, era por eso que Mycroft estaba haciendo este favor, se sentía responsable de su traición.  
- Toma… - saco de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco y lo tiro en mis piernas - si… - continuó - es una pena que ese bastardo sea tan… rata.  
- ¿Cómo llegó a decírtelo?  
- Mycroft Holmes quiere algo que yo tengo… tan solo le dije… una parte… a cambio de un nombre, el tuyo, no fue difícil para él… pensó que estabas muerta en alguna parte del mundo. Se me ha hecho un poco difícil comunicarme contigo ¿sabes? Mycroft hace un muy buen trabajo en protegerte, desde que llegaste has estado con escoltas.  
- Y de que me sirve si ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo…  
- Verdad… no lo había pensando… entonces no hace un buen trabajo. Lo que vas hacer… es irte… lejos de aquí, no te quiero ver en Inglaterra… tienes dos días… iras directo a Francia, a Paris para ser más específicos, y nos veremos allí, para acabar de una vez por todas con tu vida.  
- Allí fue donde maté a tu hermano… - le recordé - fue una gran batalla… no fue difícil enterrarle el cuchillo en su… - Pero James continuo con su juego de derrape, pero esta vez me afirme.  
- Tu no te mereces a un hombre tan malo como Mycroft… aun que bese de maravilla… - hizo una pausa -…te mereces a alguien peor por matar a tanta gente. -siguió mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, Moriarty se detuvo en una esquina - bien, te dejaré aquí… no te cobraré por la carrera… - James se quito el cinturón de seguridad, el sombrero de mi chofer y abrió la puerta del auto - buenas noches Collins. - James corrió a la otra esquina y subió rápidamente a otro automóvil, donde tal vez nos venia siguiendo desde un principio.


	9. El descenso

**Cap. 8. El descenso**

Los hombres de Mycroft hicieron que reaccionara, si no fuese por ellos, yo aun estaría en el mercedes atrapada en el asiento trasero, habían visto la persecución y los extraños movimientos que hacia el automóvil, también vieron como Moriarty se había ido corriendo para tomar otro automóvil, aquellos hombres estaban vestidos se civil, poseían armas guardadas en sus abrigos, era los que me protegían las veinticuatro horas, no entendía que era lo que me decían, lo único que quería, era llegar la mansión, y ver a Mycroft Holmes.  
- Llévenme con Mycroft - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, los hombres acataron las ordenes y me llevaron en otro automóvil, vi que varias caras me observaban, eran los civiles que merodeaban por las húmedas y heladas calles de Londres esa noche, la persecución había llamado la atención de todos ellos.

Llegando a la mansión de Mycroft, los siete hombres armados me escoltaron hasta la entrada, una sirvienta abrió la puerta, me dejo entrar rápidamente, me conocía, me reconocía con tan solo haberme visto una sola vez, la sirvienta cerro la puerta detrás de mí y me pregunto - ¿Quiere una taza de té señorita?  
- No… quiero ver al señor Holmes.  
- Esta en su habitación, enseguida bajará - no lo dude más y comencé a subir las escaleras forradas de una alfombra roja, quería encarar al responsable de mi desgracia actual… quería romper toda relación con Mycroft Holmes.  
- Elizabeth… - dijo su voz, el siniestro hombre venía bajando las escaleras, alce mi rostro y lo observe, cuantas ganas tenia de golpearlo, pero no debía, no debía hacerlo, no. La mano que apoyaba fuertemente la baranda de la elegante escalera estaba a punto de explotar, mi rabia se estaba acomunada en esa mano, tan solo… quería escucha una buena explicación, deseaba que Mycroft tuviera una excelente excusa para poder salirse de ésta. - Elizabeth, ¿Qué ha pasado? - Mycroft se acerco más a mí bajando dos escalones más - estas sangrando… - dijo preocupado, saco el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en su frac y lo paso con cuidado por mi mejilla - Elizabeth…  
- ¡No… no me toques, me duele…! - No me dolía, no sentía dolor, ¿y como podría hacerlo después de la noticia que Moriarty me acababa de dar? Tan solo, no quería que me tocara. - Moriarty me ha secuestrado.  
- Lo sé  
- ¿!Entonces por que me peguntas que me ha pasado!? - le grité enojada.  
Mycroft me miro confundido, no sabia que decir, su boca comenzó a balbucear sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella.  
Baje las escaleras con cuidado, camine hacia el pátio de la casa, donde hace unas horas habíamos fumado juntos, sentí los agigantados pasos de Mycroft detrás de mí, encontré una silla junto con una mesa de jardín, me senté y trate de relajarme, Mycroft cerro la puerta detrás de él, no se sentó junto a mí, solo se quedo de pie, una de sus manos pasaba por su boca, demostrando lo confundido y estresado que se sentía.  
- Aun no entiendo por que volví a Inglaterra… - dije con los ojos cerrados. - No logro entender… como he sido tan entupida de… confiar en que podría enfrentarme a Moriarty de una vez por todas… - Mycroft se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba con atención - ahora me siento como Irene Adler…  
- No digas eso… - Mycroft cerro sus ojos, como si de una pesadilla se tratara.  
Reflexione sobre la soledad que tenia en el mundo… estaba sola, completamente sola, no había mucho que hacer en Londres.  
- ¿Nunca pensaste en que Moriarty podría echar a perder todo tu plan de culpabilidad? ¿Qué el nunca me diría? ¿Por qué Mycroft?  
- …nunca, tuve intenciones de hacerte daño, lo juro… nunca quise…  
- pensando que estaba muerta… que mi cuerpo estaba tirado en alguna parte de este gran mundo… y todo por que Moriarty tiene algo que necesitas y que estoy segura que aun no tienes…  
Mycroft nuevamente paso su mano por su boca, al ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. - que pésima jugada…  
¿Por qué de pronto sentí unas ganas tremendas que echarme a llorar? ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto la traición de Mycroft? Si de todas formas Moriarty se iba a enterar igual de que yo fui quien mató a su hermano, Mycroft Holmes se había trasformado en alguien a quien respetar, en alguien en quien confiar, su familia, su hermano, la traición era lo que me dolía, me partía el alma.  
- Elizabeth… esto se puede solucionar.  
- No… no quiero más de tu ayuda, después de esto pienso que no te conozco, me es suficiente con saber lo que hiciste hace cinco años.  
- Elizabeth por favor…  
La suplica saliendo de su boca me había quebrado mi voz, no quería hablar, no debía hacerlo, miré mis manos arriba de la mesa y vi como el anillo de compromiso relucía y se lucia en mi mano izquierda, lo admire por ultima vez, cerré mis ojos y me lo saque con todo el dolor, pero no había un dolor más fuerte que el de la traición, y pero si se trata de alguien con quien comencé a sentir mayor afecto.  
- Adiós Mycroft… - estire mi brazo para entregarle su anillo de compromiso, no le quedo más remedio que recibirlo, derrotado estiro su brazo y abrió su mano. Camine a la entrada de la mansión, cruce el gran pasillo que me llevaría hasta la salida y me fui.  
El mercedes que Moriarty había secuestrado estaba en una esquina rodeado por los mismo hombres que hace pocos momentos me habian trasladado hasta aquí, camine rápidamente hasta él, abrí la puerta y encontré enseguida las llaves.

Llegando a casa, llame a Amanda para que buscara pasajes a Paris.  
- Sobre el contrato que me ha llegado… - menciono Amanda antes de colgar la llamada.  
- Ese contrato quiero que lo quemes… ya no me sirve de nada, no me preguntes nada relacionado con Mycroft Holmes… ¿esta bien? Me mandas un mensaje de texto con el primer vuelo que tengan a Paris.  
Después de eso fui directo a mi habitación, me miré en el espejo y me senté frente a el, en mi maquillador personal, observe como había una línea roja de dos centímetros en mi pómulo, busqué el alcohol y me lo coloqué poco a poco en la herida abierta, luego busque una crema que me ayudaría a tapar la horrible marca que me había dejado el golpe, afortunadamente pasaba desapercibido. Me mire fijamente - ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido? - me pregunte a mi misma, todo parecía ser una pesadilla, ahora sentía miedo, por que estaba sola, no había nadie quien me proporcionara ayuda, nadie que se preocupara por mi. - Mycroft… - tapé mi boca con ambas manos y mire en mi dedo el ausente anillo que me había entregado- …Mycroft - dije nuevamente, esta vez escuche como mi voz se había quebrado. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Aun seguía preguntándome lo mismo y al parecer no iba a parar, ¿era por que Mycroft me había ilusionado con obtener un boleto de salida de oro? ¿o acaso muy en el fondo de mi corazón, sentía tristeza por su perdida? Pero gracias a él… y a los hombres que me mandaron a matar al hombre equivocado en la ultima guerra, mi historia es lo que es ahora, un desastre. Cerré mi ojos, y las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas cayeron por mis mejillas, no me molesto sentir el ardor de una de ellas pasando por mi desapercibido corte en mi pómulo, eso me hizo recordar el rostro de Mycroft al ver que estaba tratando de limpiarme las gotas de sangre que estaban a punto de caer por una parte de mi cara, también recordé el beso, el beso más falso que en mi vida había dado, pero no tanto como la traición de Mycroft, luego recordé las palabras de Irene - no duraré más de seis meses - ¿y yo?  
De pronto, varias gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, la lluvia amenazaba los primeros días del nuevo año en Londres, como me encantaba la lluvia, abrí nuevamente mis ojos y me miré al espejo, me levanté y camine al pequeño balcón de mi habitación, abrí las cortinas, la lluvia no era capaz de llegar hasta la ventana, eso me dio la oportunidad de poder salir a tomar aire helado y apoyarme en la barandilla, no tenia cigarros, eso era frustrante. Coloque ambas manos juntas cerca de mi boca, como si me pusiera a rezar, pero no lo hacía, tan solo quería pensar, meditar, analizar y tener en mi mente una rápida solución, ya que el juego comenzaría recién al momento de llegar a Paris.  
Después de unos minutos recordé a mi sobrina de siete años, Amy Baudelaire, quien vivía en Paris junto con su padre, era el único recuerdo que tenia de mi hermana fallecida, Amy Collins - Hermana, si me estas escuchando, quiero que cuides de tu hija de las manos de Moriarty… nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, nadie sabe que es lo que ese hombre puede tramar en Francia… - dije en voz baja - si llega a enterarse de la existencia de Amy… te juro, que no sabría como actuar.- Miré abajo, estaba a dos pisos, no había nadie en las calles - si tuviera que dar mi vida para proteger la suya… no lo pensaría dos veces- miré a un costado y vi como los departamentos, que tenían el mismo diseño, se repetían hasta más no poder, todas de tono blanco. La calle no se veía oscura, había luz, pero de pronto, mis ojos vieron a una sombra caminar, me di cuenta después de que se trataba de un paraguas, ¿podía ser Mycroft? ¿y como iba a ser Mycroft si el odiaba mojarse y sobre todo caminar? Pero a varios metros de mi departamento, había un auto detenido, era el mismo modelo de autos que Mycroft usaba. El espectro con paraguas aun seguía caminando, y debajo de ella salía un extenuante humo, Mycroft estaba fumando. Entre a mi habitación y cerré las ventanas que se abrían de par en par, en cualquier momento llegaría la sirvienta y me diría que Mycroft estaba esperando por mi, salí de mi habitación, camine por el oscuro pasillo y llegue al salón privado, me senté en un sofá, donde la chimenea me daba a un costado izquierdo, apoye mi codo en el descansa brazos, me cruce de piernas y deje mi mirada perdida en la habitación, el timbre había sonado, eso hizo que un gran suspiro saliera por mi boca, a los pocos segundos alguien subía las escaleras, no quise mirar, tan solo quería escuchar la voz femenina… pero no escuche nada, el ser que había subido las escaleras siguió caminando hasta llegar al otro sofá que estaba a mi frente, Mycroft Holmes se sentó frente a mi y mi observó, mientras que yo, aun tenia la mirada perdida en la alfombra del salón, no dijo nada, tal vez estaba esperando a que lo mirara.  
- No dejes que Moriarty llene tu cabeza de estupideces…  
Miré a Mycroft y mi cabeza había formulado una buena pregunta - ¿Cómo lo conociste?  
Su boca había callado, Mycroft tardo varios segundos en poder responder aquella pregunta, se acomodo en su asiento, mientras que mi nariz sintió de pronto el olor a cigarro que desprendía de él, fue así como se di cuenta de que Mycroft estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.  
- A personas como esas… los mantenemos bien vigilados, estamos atentos… pero James Moriarty, la mente criminal más peligrosa jamás antes vista, y en su bolsillo, una poderosa arma, una clave… varias líneas de un código fuente que puede abrir cualquier puerta.  
- Y lo secuestraste para quitarle esa clave.  
- Lo interrogue durante semanas…  
- ¿y?  
- No seguía el juego, se quedaba quieto, mirando a la oscuridad - Mycroft miro el fuego de la chimenea y prosiguió - lo único que lo hizo hablar… - Mycroft quería esbozar una frase, pero se noto que lo pensó dos veces antes se seguir hablando - conseguí que hablara… solo un poco, pero…  
- A cambio tuviste que darle la información que quería… y allí estaba mi nombre… - me cruce de brazos y lo miré a los ojos - …y todo por un código, un código que si resultaba estar en tus manos, una vez más el país de Inglaterra se vería salvado por el gran Mycroft…  
- …pensé que estabas muerta… pensé que después de esos años de no verte más aquí…  
- Claro, y eso basto… - deje de mirarlo y miré nuevamente a otro sitio.  
- Desde que llegaste a Inglaterra te he proporcionado protección, la más minima, pero lo hice.  
- Por dos cosas…- me atreví a decir - para que Moriarty no se acercará a mi, y la otra… para bajar tu nivel de culpabilidad.  
- Elizabeth - dijo mi nombre en voz baja junto con sus ojos cerrados. - sé que cometí un gran error… - pero no dijo nada más.  
- No me digas que también supiste del secuestro de Amanda… - Mycroft no dijo nada, tan solo mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, eso respondía solo a un "si, lo sabía"  
Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, desaprobando totalmente su innecesaria respuesta. Termine por arreglarme el cabello y me puse de pie y mis pies se dispucieron a caminar a mi habitación, ya no tenia nada más que hablar con Mycroft, era una verdadera lastima, una pena.  
- Elizabeth… - Mycroft se levanto rápidamente del sofá y me tomo del brazo justo a tiempo. No quise girarme, ni mucho menos forcejear, me sentía decaída, ya todo me daba igual. Sentí sus dedos dejar de hacer presión al ver que me había quedado quieta, me gire solo un poco, así Mycroft podía ver mi perfil, pero no quise mirarlo.  
- … perdóname…- dijo en voz baja.  
Mi reacción fue inmediata, cerré los ojos con fuerza, fue como si una bala atravesara mi pecho, fue realmente doloroso - …por favor… - Mycroft seguía insistiendo y la bala seguía atravesando mi pecho.  
- Adiós Mycroft… - dije casi sin poder hablar. Sin decir nada más, Mycroft soltó mi brazo.  
Llegando a mi habitación cerré la puerta y mi cuerpo se quedó allí, apoyada en ella, ahí fue cuando mi ojos no pudieron más.


	10. Una vida ordinaria

**Gracias a los/as lectores/as que siguen este Fic. **

* * *

Capitulo 9

**Una vida ordinaria. **

- El ultimo… - dije mirando mi cigarro sin encenderlo, era el tercero que fumaba - lo prometo .- me dije a mi misma nuevamente.

Me encontraba en el pequeñísimo balcón que había en mi departamento, el paisaje era hermoso, espectacular, de aquí se podía ver la torre Eiffel que se veía de unos veinte centímetros, lastima que aun no estaba de ánimos para disfrutar la belleza de este magnifico país. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que viajé de Inglaterra. Me encontraba en mi antiguo departamento, el que estaba a nombre de mi sobrina Amy en caso de que dejara esta vida, lo cual aun no descarto de que será pronto, pero efectivamente, todo lo que tengo, todo el dinero en mi cuenta, iba a ser heredado por mi joven sobrina, pero debía estar feliz, hoy era un día para estar feliz, por que la vería por fin… la busque por todo Paris, sabia que ella y su padre vivían en esta ciudad, se suponía que dentro de una hora debíamos juntarnos en un parque a unas cuadra del departamento. Me gire y mire la morada, no se compraba en nada con el departamento que había dejado en Londres, éste departamento era de gran valor, tanto monetario como sentimental, aquí pase mucho tiempo con Amy, mi hermana mayor, era nuestro departamento, nuestro hogar, aquí dejamos secretos y divertidas anécdotas, no era un departamento lujoso, pero tenia todo lo que podía necesitar, por lo menos agradecía que fuese amplio, odiaba las cajitas de fósforos como hogar. Desde que llegue, comencé a vivir mi vida como la de cualquier mujer soltera, no tenía en mi closet vestidos y ropa hechos a mi medida o de marcas importantes tan solo tenia un armario de ropa normal y cotidiana, de hecho ahora mismo vestía unos jeans ajustados junto con un blusa de color azul, había olvidado que tenia una figura envidiable para seguir usando este tipo de ropa, tampoco tenia sirvientes ni nadie que me atendiera, esas pequeñas cosas también lograban subirme el animo. Luego de dejar el balcón y mi cigarro, tuve cuidado con no mover el francotirador que tenia cerca de la ventana, me servía para poder vigilar a las personas que caminaban a menudo por las calles de Paris, esa era mi única medida de vigilancia que tenia por el momento, mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que la hora de salir había llegado.

**Inicio del Flashback**

- Supe que Mycroft Holmes ha llegado a ser parte del gobierno británico… deberías de estar feliz - dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa traviesa

- ¿Feliz, y por que abría de estarlo? ¿y como lo supiste? - le pregunte medio enojada

- Pues… no puedo decírtelo

- ¿Por qué no? - me cruce de brazos

- Por que si no, me matarías… aquí mismo y ahora. -luego comenzó a reírse

- Mas te vale me lo digas… hey, hey, eso duele… cuidado…

Amy y yo nos encontrábamos en el departamento, era tarde y afuera estaba completamente oscuro. Habíamos vuelto de un pequeño carnaval de fiestas por un fin de semana completo, pero lamentablemente al pasarnos con unos tragos el resultado fue otro, me había caído en plena calle, logrando rasguñar toda mi rodilla, el alto nivel de alcohol aun estaba en nuestra sangre.

Tenia veintiséis años de edad, ambas nos vinimos a vivir a Paris para salir de la desgracia que había sucedido con nuestros padres.

- Ha llegado una carta de parte de la señora Holmes.

- ¿com..? ¿Qué? Pero Amy… ¿Por qué no me lo has mostrado? - dije sorprendida y decepcionada a la vez.

- Solo ha llegado hoy, no te preocupes, además, quería saber que tanto era lo que tenia que decirte esa señora, al parecer te estima muchísimo…

- Debiste haberla conocido, es un encanto, fue… siempre como una segunda madre para mí.

- Sabes… habla mucho de Mycroft Holmes… ¿quieres que te lo lea?

- Se leer… - dije casi sin pronunciar bien, Amy se levanta y va en busca de la carta mientras que yo miro con desgracia la rodilla que tenia un aspecto horrible - con esto… creo que no volveré a mostrar mis piernas por un largo tiempo. - dije entre risas.

- Aquí esta… - Amy se arrodillo frente a mí con dificultad y comenzó a leer.

_"Querida y dulce Elizabeth:_

_No sabes cuanto me alegra de saber de ti con esta ultima carta, si algún día llego a ganarme la lotería (por que solo me han faltado dos números) prometo ir a visitarte a Paris, no sabes cuanto deseo verte y abrazarte. _

_Te cuento que las cosas aquí han cambiado muchísimo, mi esposo ha decidido contratar un servicio de Internet y televisión por cable, todo ha ido muy bien, hasta que recordó que no sabia utilizar el computador, así que tuvo que pedirle a Sherlock que le diera unas clases particulares y rápidas sobre el uso de esta avanzada tecnología… sabes como es Sherlock, no tiene paciencia, vieras como se irrita el tener que repetirle los pasos varias veces, se que te morirías de la risa._

_"El ratón papá, el ratón… _

_¿ratón? ¿Cuál ratón?" _

_Mycroft por fin ha decidido irse de la casa… bueno, cuando comenzó a trabajar lo hizo, pero ahora es algo definitivo, debo confesarte que cada vez que viene los fines de semana a cenar con nosotros se acuerda de ti, le sorprendió la noticia de saber que te has mudado a Paris, sé cuanto te extraña, lo puedo notar en su tono de voz, en sus ojos y en una mueca extraña que hace con su boca. Hace bastante poco lo han ascendido en el gobierno, ha sido uno de los trabajadores más jóvenes con un titulo tan alto, no sabes lo feliz y orgulloso que se siente. _

_De todas formas me siento triste por ver a Mycroft irse de la casa, sabes que con Sherlock las cosas no son iguales. _

_Sabes que estas invitada a venir cuando quieras, queremos que vuelvas pronto… y recuerda, Mycroft viene los fines de semana, así podrán charlar juntos y ponerse al día con su amistad. _

_Espero de corazón que tu vida en Paris tenga buenas riquezas y un futuro fabuloso, por que te lo mereces querida Elizabeth, desde aquí te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos. Con amor. La familia Holmes."_

Mi hermana termino la carta con carcajadas - Esa señora dejara de ser tan amorosa cuando vea su casa llena de nietos, te lo garantizo.

- Si… eso parece… - dije melancólica

- ¿Qué paso al final… con ese tal Mycroft? - me pregunto después de terminar de reírse - ¿y que es eso de "una mueca en su boca"?

- Nunca tuve nada con Mycroft.

- Pero recuerdo que me habías dicho que te gustaba.

- Si… pero él nunca accedió a nada, al final, fui yo quien se aburrió de estar detrás de él.

- Pues mala suerte por él… por que se ha perdido a una gran mujer. - dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro.

- Salud por eso hermana… - dije tomando mi baso con lo que quedaba de la cerveza alemana.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver tía Elizabeth? - me pregunto la dulce voz de mi querida Amy.

- Nos volveremos a ver… - le conteste en francés, ya que Amy aun no manejaba a la perfección el ingles. Estaba hincada mientras tenia mis manos en la cintura de Amy, la pequeña rubia de ojos azules y de piel blanca y tersa me miraba desconforme.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - ¿se lo podía prometer? Eso hizo que se partiera mi alma en dos.

- …Te lo prometo mi niña… - abrasé a Amy y sentí ese delicioso aroma de perfume para niños impregnarme, Amy correspondió el abrazo y apoyo su rostro en mi hombro.

- Te quiero nena… - miré a su padre quien estaba frente a nosotras, no decía nada ni tampoco su rostro. William Baudelaire, era un excelente padre, no tenia nada que reclamar contra él, era una buena persona, amaba a su hija, aun seguía siendo un hombre viudo, lo cual me daba lastima. En un principio William no quiso aceptar mi testamento, pero final termine convenciéndolo, fue difícil, pero al final accedió.

- Adiós… - Amy tomo la mano de su padre y froto uno de sus ojos.

- Adiós William… y gracias.

- Cuídate Elizabeth… nos veremos pronto- inclino un poco su cabeza y se despidió.

Ambos nos fuimos por caminos separados, camine entre la multitud hasta llegar a un espectacular centro turístico, había mucha gente, muchísima. No me había dado cuenta de que el sol ya no estaba iluminando Paris, se había oscurecido muy rápido, miré mi reloj, eran las siete de la tarde.

Me cruce de brazos mientras caminaba, trataba de esquivar a todos los turistas que venían a ver una gigantesca pileta de agua, pero de pronto mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, se trataba de un número desconocido, la verdad no me sorprendía mucho, estando aquí en Paris, no anotaba los nombres de los contactos, ya que me gustaba hacer trabajar mi memoria, pero este numero… no lo había visto nunca.

- Diga… - conteste entre la multitud - ¿Aló? - pregunte nuevamente, ya que nadie contestaba.

- Moriarty fue arrestado… y liberado - era la voz de Mycroft - pero afortunadamente está con vigilancia y no puede salir del país.

- No puede ser… - despegue el teléfono celular de mi oído por unos momentos, la información que me estaba dando, había dado en el clavo para que pudiera interesarme y así no tener que colgarle la llamada, ¿Por qué aun seguía con todo esto?

- Elizabeth escúchame… todo el país tiene los ojos sobre Moriarty, ha provocado un gran escándalo, ha penetrado en uno de los museos más importantes de Inglaterra… burlo la seguridad y no encontró mejor forma que llamar la atención colocándose las joyas y la corona de la reina, sin mencionar que se sentó en el trono real.

Debía admitir que eso era lo más ridículo que Moriarty podía hacer, pero todo tenía un porque.

- Parece ridículo - continuo Mycroft - pero creo que ha sido un plan muy bien elaborado.

Camine nuevamente entre la multitud, ahora entendía a que se refería Mycroft con despreciar a la gente, al final logre salir de ese mar humano y camine por la orilla cerca de la calle, en donde habían varios automóviles estacionado y civiles caminando.

- ¿Un plan dices?

- Ahora le ha dado por jugar con Sherlock… mañana saldrá en las noticias y en el periódico la supuesta identidad de Sherlock, Moriarty ha revelado al mundo que Sherlock es un falso detective y que él ha sido un perfecto personaje de criminal asesor, su objetivo es destronar a Sherlock.

- Acaso dice… ¿que Sherlock le ha pagado o pedido a Moriarty que sea un especie de personaje inventado por él mismo?

- Elemental… confuso pero así es… eso demostraría que todo este tiempo Sherlock ha podido resolver todo sus casos gracias a que él mismo los ha elaborado.

- Un gran plan… debo reconocerlo, pero basta de charlas…

- Elizabeth…

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentar? - me detuve un momento, saque un cigarro y lo encendí, después de escuchar la voz de Mycroft mande al diablo la cantidad de cigarros que había fumado en el día.

- Si… - Mycroft se tomo unos segundos para seguir hablando -… el tabaco mata…

Al terminar de encender mi cigarro deje que el humo de mi boca saliera lo más rápido posible si no terminaría ahogándome con la sorprendente frase que Mycroft me acababa de decir.

- Debes saber - prosiguió - que los cigarros en París son mucho más tóxicos que los de Londres… y mucho más fuertes, deberías hacerle un favor a tus pulmones y dejar…

Termine por dejar caer mi teléfono al suelo, Mycroft me estaba mirando, me observaba, quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo, de seguro sabia donde vivía, ese hombre… estaba enfermo por saberlo todo. Detrás de mí se escucha cerrarse una puerta, la de un automóvil, sentí unos escalofriantes pasos caminar a mí, junto con un golpecito a cada paso que daba, iguales a al caminar con un paraguas.

- Debes tener más cuidado… - dijo su original voz, mientras Mycroft recogía el teléfono, tome una bocanada de humo de mi cigarro, me gire y vi como se enderezaba, me entrego el teléfono, lo recibí y expulse todo el se humo sobre nosotros.

- ¿A que has venido?

- He venido a darte las buenas nuevas - Mycroft sonrío y coloco su paraguas en su hombro derecho - ¿p acaso no lo son? - pregunto con asombro.

- ¿Y que esperas? ya me las has dado…

- …No espero que vuelvas a Inglaterra… - su cabeza se inclino y miró al suelo - …pero eso era lo que esperaba…

- Ya conoces mi respuesta entonces… - me gire y camine deprisa con el cigarro en mi boca.

- …Tu sobrina, es una pequeña muy hermosa, no puedo decir que era igual que su madre por que nunca la conocí…

Estaba hablando de la persona más preciada que me quedaba en este mundo.

- No Mycroft… con ella no - dije girándome y mirándolo desafiante - te prohíbo que la metas en esto.

- Ella y su padre tienen la mayor protección de mi parte, te lo puedo garantizar.

- ¿Acaso estas haciendo merito? - le pregunte entre risas burlonas.

Mycroft no respondió a eso, tan solo continuo - Me he introducido en la embajada de Inglaterra aquí en Francia, no fue difícil - Mycroft camino lo que yo había caminado yo pero de forma lenta, era caminar con estilo, propio de un hombre ingles, junto con su paraguas - …así que intenté con probar en el mismo gobierno de este país, y tampoco ha sido difícil… - Mycroft termino por acercarse a mí como lo había echo antes - recuerda que la policía francesa es la mejor en Europa… debemos esperar lo mejor de ellos.

No sabia que contestarle, no sabia que responderle, ¿acaso debía dejar de lado mi orgullo y mi rencor a Mycroft Holmes por todo lo que estaba haciendo en este momento?

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

- Llegué ayer.

- ¿Y tus hombres? - Mycroft se coloco muy serio y no respondió - ¿crees que soy tan ingenua como para no mirar a mi alrededor?

- Desde que pisaste este país… - contesto inmediatamente finalizada mi pregunta.

- Dile al franco tirador que esta en el ese edificio y al hombre de chaqueta café de la esquina que sean más sigilosos… desde aquí puedo oler a la CIA o más bien a fracaso…

- …Tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Cuántos hombres has mandado? Yo he contado quince… - termine mi cigarro, lo apague y luego lo lance a un tacho de basura - por favor… dame en el gusto.

- …dieciséis - respondió dándose por vencido.

- Oh espera… el que esta con una cámara fotográfica fingiendo ser un turista no lo había contado - hice una pausa y miré a Mycroft nuevamente - deberías escuchar a Sherlock, escoge bien a tus hombres antes de trabajar con ellos.

- Elizabeth, ¿Por qué no dejamos por unos segundos este jueguecito? - Mycroft se estaba hartando, y al parecer ya estaba cruzando la línea - ambos somos adultos.

- Pues lo haremos otro día, por hoy me basta con verte - ¿de verdad me estaba pasando? - ve a mi departamento a las diez el día Lunes, aquí en Francia nos levantamos un poco más tarde para tu información - me giré - Buenas noches - y camine a paso rápido a mi casa, Mycroft no me dijo nada, no grito ni llamo mi atención, eso daba por echo de que sabía donde vivía, y que estaba seguro que yo no quería subirme a su automóvil.


End file.
